The Prize
by sarahmj2012
Summary: Elizabeth is the newest diva at the WWF. She is nervous about her debut. She should be, but not for the reasons she thanks. Sorry summary sucks, first time writer, be gentle with me  UndertakerXOC  Ministry time period
1. Chapter 1

**The Prize **

**Ok here is my first fanfic, this is the first chapter and I hope you like it. I just had to do a Ministry story. I know that it is a short and weak chapter but I will post again tomorrow. Oh by** **the way I know that right now the story isn't really a M rating, but don't worry I'm going to have some fun with it soon, tehe**

**i do not own anyone in this story. all wrestlers (oh I'm sorry "superstars") names in this story is owned by the WWE/WWF, which ever you prefer. No need to sue me anyways I don't make any money off this (no one would buy it anyway most likely lol), and it will not do you any good because I don't have two pennies to rub together. :D**

Elizabeth was a ball of nerves, today was going to be her debut for the WWF. She was fresh out of training and was the newest diva. She sat in the woman's locker room with her head in her hands, trying to get herself under control.

"Hey you're the new girl. Elizabeth right?" She heard a woman say and looked up to see who it was.

Before her was a woman that was tall with long black hair, she had the body frame of a woman, but had enough muscles to compete with some of the male wrestlers.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't see you, I'm a bit of a mess right now." Elizabeth said with a nervus laugh.

The woman gave a friendly smile and reached out her hand. ''That's alright, everyone has butterflies their debut day. Hi I'm Chyna by the way."

Elizabeth took her hand and shooked it half heartily. "I'm just worried that they will not like me, you know, Or that I will do something stupid like fall."

"Girl there's nothing to not like, don't take this the wrong way, because I am NOT like that, but you have to be the hottest girl in this locker room. Trust me, they're going to love you.''

Elizabeth blushed at that, she didn't thank she was all that much. She had a pretty good bodied, but was a bit _curvy_in place like her butt and hips, (but then again most guys do love the butts and love handles.) She had brown hair with a touch of red that could be seen in the right light. It hanged almost to her butt in waves. She had a small face with high cheek bones that showed her Native American blood. Her eyes change colors with the day and her mood.

"Thanks.'' she said weakly.

Chyna shook her head, knowing that the girl didn't believe her. ''Well I will see you around, I have a match next, so I have to be going. But hey, don't worry, I can already tell that you will do great.'' Chyna left the room, leaving Elizabeth alone by herself.

Elizabeth watched as Chyna left, she liked Chyna a lot. She was a huge fan of her and she was one of the reasons why she wanted to be a diva. After they had their short conversation Elizabeth liked her even more. Elizabeth smile at the thought that she may have just made a new friend, and it was one of the people she idolized none the less. Maybe she was worrying over nothing, she could do this. Elizabeth felt her stomach give a growl of protest; she made a face when she realized that she hadn't had anything to eat at all today. She had been a mess all day, worrying about her debute. She hopped up and made a b-line for the cafeteria. She needed to at least take the edge off her hunger. Elizabeth walked down the hallway; she had a little bounce in her step now, her nerves finally going down. She was so focused on getting food that she didn't see the many eyes following her.

The Undertaker was having a discussion with his Ministry. They all were standing before him in a group. He was trying to find the perfect person to be the next victim. He wanted another female, a real prize, but none of the divas seemed to be good enough for him. Ryan Shamrock's sacrifice was just to get back at her brother for messing up his fun with the McMahon girl, and Stephanie was just a tool he was using against her father. There was some satisfaction he had gotten with abducting those two, but not much. No, he needed someone for himself that he could enjoy. Someone he wanted simply because he wanted her, and not because he wanted to use her to play mind games with someone else.

He notice that all the man in the Ministry had started to look around him, trying to glance at something behind him. He gave a snarl; he demanded full attention from his Ministry, he turn to see what they were looking at, wondering what could be so important that the whole Ministry felt the need to look. He saw a girl making her way to the cafeteria. She was stunning to put it lightly; he had never seen her before. He was not the only one that took a long time looking either; he saw many more heads turn as she continued down the hallway.

"Who is she, I never seen her before.'' Mideon said as she disappeared around the corner.

"She was in wrestling gear, so she maybe the new diva, Elizabeth, today is going to be her debut." Christian said

The Undertaker looked around at his Ministry, everyone of them looked dazed, like the woman had put a spell on them with just her looks. Hell he had to take a few seconds himself to regain his state of mind.

''Maybe she could be the next one, she is different from the others, very different.'' Viscera said hopefully

The Undertaker smiled, he would reward Viscera later for bring that idea to the table. He was thinking it himself, but didn't want to be the one to say it first; he didn't want his Ministry to know about his moment of weakness. A woman like that could be dangerous if you didn't keep focused, but she was a prize no doubt.

"Well, I do believe that she will have a debute that she will never forget." The undertaker said with an evil smile.

The whole Ministry shared his smile when he said this.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Prize chapter 2**

**Ok I lied, I did another chapter this morning, I still had a bit left in me. Lol I was going to do another one tonight, but remembered that RAW was coming on and I probably wouldn't have time.**

Elizabeth had grabbed a bag of chips and water. She looked at the clock in the cafeteria and was glad that she already had her outfit on for her debut. She had 10 minutes before she had to go out. She only ate about half of her bag of chips when she got up to leave. After dropping off the chips and water in the locker room she made her way to stand behind the curtain. She heard a man on the microphone talking to the crowd.

"Now, let me introduce to you the hottest thing that we have in the back, she is the new diva to the WWF, Lizzy!"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes as her music sounded. She didn't know about that name, but Vince had said that it was short and cute. Apparently Elizabeth was too long and proper for the WWF. She strutted around at the top of the ramp, given the audience a chance to see her fully before making her way down to the ring. She climbed the steps, but stopped on the top one to do a cute and sexy posed before finally going through the ropes. She continued to strut around the ring, going to all sides so everyone got an equal view of her, before taking the microphone from the man that had announce her.

"HOWS EVERYONE DOING IN _ST__. __LOUIS!" She_ _yelled in to the mic, the crowd went wild. She put her hand up to her forehead, and acted like she was shielding her eyes from the light to see the crowd better. She giggled a bit at how wild they all were. "Wow there's some hot guys out there, anyone want my number?" That just sent them over bored. There was literally guy threatening to jump over the security wall. She laughed as a series of cat calls went out. ''oh my, I take that as a yes. But there so many of you I thank it would take me years to call all of you, how about I just stay up here and look sexy for you all, that way you can enjoy me all together. But that's not why I'm out he…'' Elizabeth's was stopped midsentence by the_ _infamous dong. _

_The lights went out and the crowd went over the edge. When the lights came back on, the Undertaker stood before her. Elizabeth felt her eyes widen, He was looking directly at her, not moving his eyes from her for one second. The Undertaker the smirked at the look on her face. It was confusion mix with fear, but to his surprised there was also anger….._

_She didn't know what he wanted, and to tell you the truth he was very intimidating. However that didn't stop the fact that she was pissed at him for interrupting her on her debut, and just when she was starting to have fun. She had spend all day worrying about this moment, and when she was finally out here, and actually having a good time, this asshole ruins it. The Undertaker grabbed the microphone from her…. Oh hell to the no. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around herself, bit her tongue and glared at him, knowing it wouldn't be a good idea to go off on the most dangerous man in the WWF._

_''Well well well, look like we have ourselves a new addition to the WWF roster, and what a nice addition it is.'' He said lifting a lock of her hair between his fingers. She tilted her head to the side, making her hair slip away from him. His green eyes spit acid, but he kept his face calm._

_"Hmm, looks like someone needs to be put in her place, it's your first day here Elizabeth, I don't want to have to teach you a lesson'' He said with an evil grin._

_Elizabeth was taken aback by the usage of her real name, which only met one thing, this wasn't acting, and this wasn't him in character. This was the real deal and he wanted this to be on a personal level. That scared this shit out of her. He saw the anger go out of her face and the confusion, there was nothing but fear now; just the way he liked it. He took a step toward her, and leaned down so their heads were at the same level. He looked in to her eyes for a moment before he moved his head so that his lips was close to her ear. He looked over her shoulder and could see that _Ministry making their way to the ring through the crowd, she was trapped.

"You are mine, I will make you mine. Do not fight me, I don't want to have to hurt you, but I will, don't."

He saw her stiffened with each word that came out of his mouth; he could hear her breath pick up. The Ministry was now behind her on the outside of the ring, out of her eye sight. He let his eyes lingered on them before staring at the side of her face, keeping his lips close to her ear.

''Now you have a choice to make, are you going to be a good girl, or will I have to drag you out of here.''

She didn't answer him; she didn't know what to say. She thought about running, but didn't know if she could out run him. She had seen how fast he could move before on TV. She had no idea that the Ministry was already in the ring behind her waiting to grab her at any moment.

''Well…?'' he said forcefully in her ear, wanting her to make up her mind, he was tired of waiting, and when she didn't answer he became annoyed.

"My patience is wearing thin, answer me'." When she still remained silent he took that as a no, and nodded to his Ministry. "Time has run out little one." He said right before she felt hands grab her. He was taken aback by her eyes, he watched as they had change from a bluish green to black. But he didn't have time to ponder on it. When Elizabeth felt people grabbed her, her instincts kicked in and she had kneed the Undertaker right between his legs. He hit the mat in pain.

She then had somehow slipped out of the Ministry clutches and was out of the ring and over the security wall before any of them knew what had happen. The Ministry started to climb out of the ring to take off after her.

''No, let her go." The Undertaker order. He had gotten to his feet but he was still in pain from her kneeing him. He couldn't help but smile as he watch her run through the crowd. She most certainly was not like any of the others, she had escaped him all on her own. "I do believe I'm going to enjoy this new pray.'' He said when his Ministry had gotten back into the ring. ''she can be free for now, she has impressed me and so she has earned it. We need to thank of another way of catching her, normal methods will not work with her."

"When will we try again Undertaker?" Bradshaw asked

"Soon…" he said, with a sick smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok I'm on a roll with this story three chapters in one day whoooo. Your reviews have given me extra motivation to show you what I got. :D sorry that the chapters are so short, but I can only do a little at a time. I will try to make this one a little longer.**

Elizabeth ran as fast a she could, not really knowing were her feet where taking her. There were tears running rivers down her cheeks. She ended up at the woman's locker room running right past Chyna and Kane. Chyna gave Kane a what-the-hell look before following Elizabeth in to the locker room. Kane stood in the door way watching as Elizabeth started to throw her stuff in her bag.

"Hey hey hey, hang on what happen.'' Chyna asked hoping she didn't do anything that had embarrassed herself out there. She watched the young girl sink down into a chair, and continue to bawl her eyes out. Chyna sat beside her and stroked her head. "Come on Hun you got to tell me what happen, I can help you if you don't. Did you fall or something Hun?''

Elizabeth sniffed. "No, I was actually having fun with the crowd, you were right they did love me….''

''Then what is it, what happen that got you all upset.''

Elizabeth kept her eyes to the ground, not wanting to face Chyna. ''everything was fine until the Undertaker showed up." When she said that she was attacked with another wave of tears. Chyna shot Kane a look that showed him just how much she hated his brother at the moment. Kane leaned on the door frame; all he could do was shake his head at his brother's actions. That was typical Undertaker for you. Kane felt sorry for the girl.

"Don't worry, I know the Undertaker, he wouldn't have let you go if he still wanted something from you. He was just being a bully." Kane said in a muffled voice, do to his mask.

Elizabeth looked up at Kane with sorrowful eyes. "He didn't let me go." She said as a few more tears rolled down her face. Kane tilted his head, not sure what she meant. ''I….I escaped, he tried to force me to go with him. He told me that I was his, and to not fight him. Then he asks if I would go willingly, when I didn't answer, He had his Ministry grab me from behind. Then I don't know what happen I was just trying to get away I _kneed_ the Undertaker.'' Elizabeth said all this in a rush of words, as if she only had a short time to say it all. Kane looked at the girl in complete shock. This was bad, she hadn't been let free by the Undertaker, she had escaped, AND had given him a low blow. Most of the time he would know what his brother would do, But this was a case that he had never seen. He would have destroyed any of the male wrestlers for what she did. He was going to come after her that was for sure, Kane just didn't know what the Undertaker will do to her when he finally does get a hold of her.

Chyna let Elizabeth cry her eyes out; she could tell by the way Kane was holding himself that he did not like what he just heard at all

"Is it that bad?" she asked him. He nodded his head." Yah, it's pretty bad.'' Was all he said. Chyna looked down at Elizabeth she was still cry her eyes out. '' Stay here with her Kane I have to go see if I can get a two bed room. There is no way in hell I'm letting her stay alone tonight." She said walking out the door. Kane just stood in the door way and stared at Elizabeth while she cried. He wanted to go over to her and comfort her, but he wasn't good around people he didn't know. He figured the best thing was to stand watch over her, that was good enough support. It didn't take Chyna too long to come back, she had gotten a new room easily, it was already bought and paid for, all she had to do was move her and Elizabeth's things in.

"Hey Elizabeth, I got a room that has two beds. I'm sure you don't want to be alone tonight, you can come and stay with me for the night, if that is what you want.''

''Thank you.'' Elizabeth said weakly. She picked up her bag and put it on her shoulder. ''can we leave now please, I don't want to say here.'' Chyna nodded and got her own bag off the bench. Kane wrote down his hotel phone number and told Chyna to call if anything happened. He followed them out to the parking lot to make sure they made it to the car safely; he didn't think that his brother would try anything tonight, but you never know.

The drive to the motel was a silent one, it took only 10 minutes for them to get there. Chyna informant the woman at the desk that Elizabeth and her needed to get there stuff out of there old room and ask if they could go ahead and get the new room's key card.

"My friend is having a hard time, and I really want to just get our stuff and head up to the room so she can lay down, would it be ok if you just send someone up for our old key cards?'' She asked the woman at the front desk. The woman look hesitant, the only ones that was allowed to turn in their key cards were the residence themselves. Staff wasn't supposed to do it. But when she looked over at the girl in question she decided that she could make an_exception__._

"I will give you ten minutes to get your things in to your new room. I will come up myself and get the old key cards." She said

Chyna nodded and started to lead Elizabeth to the elevator. Elizabeth and Chyna both went to their rooms to get their things before they headed up to their new room. By the time they got there things put away, the woman from the desk had come to get the old key cards. Chyna said her thank yous to her before closing the door. Elizabeth was already taking a shower. Chyna froze when the phone started to ring; she looked toward the bathroom door before picking up the phone with a shaky hand.

''Hello?''

"Chyna, this is Kane, I was just making sure you and Lizzy got in alright. Is everything ok, you sound scared?"

Chyna let out a sigh and smiled in to the phone. "Oh no everything is fine here, I just wasn't expecting you to call, I didn't know who was calling, and with everything that has happened with Elizabeth….'' She trailed off

"I'm sorry.'' Kane said quietly. She heard the sadness in his voice; she knew he felt bad about scaring her. Kane was very sensitive when it came to people that he cared about. Chyna and Kane had become close when he had joined The Corporation.

"Kane thank you for calling, I'm glad that you did, it made me feel better to know that you care about me enough to call and check up."

''Your welcome.'' Kane said, sounding happy. "Have you got all the windows locked?''

"Yep, I made sure of that when we first got in, and I check the closet too'' Kane had her do that every night. After what his brother had done to X-Pac, he didn't trust his brother when it came to his "friends."

"Good, make sure the door is shut all the way every time you use it.''

Chyna rolled her eyes, he was so protective of her, and he could be a real cutie sometimes. "I will don't worry.''

"So how is she doing?'' Kane ask, referring to Elizabeth

"I'm not sure yet, she is taking a shower right now, she hadn't really had time to set down and take everything in."

"I'm sure she will be fine, any woman that can get the better of my brother has to be one special person. Most women would have been too scared to move let, alone fight back."

Chyna laugh ''True."

"Hey if you need anything, like something to eat or something from the store, just call me and I will get it. I don't want you two going out of your room unless you have to.''

''I will Kane.''

''ok… I'll let you go then''

''bye Kane see you in the morning.'''

''bye''

Chyna hanged up the phone, knowing that he never hanged up first. Just then Elizabeth came out of the bathroom.

''Um Chyna, you wouldn't happen to have any tampons would you.''

''Noooooo….''

''Shit, we need to go to the store.''

''Um Kane just called and he said that he didn't want us to go out.''

''Then what am I suppose to do."

"Well Kane did say that if we need anything, he would get it for us.''

Elizabeth froze, and had stopped brushing her hair that she had been working on. She turned to look at Chyna, her face a nice shade of red.

''You mean you're going to have Kane get me some tampons?"

"Um… yeah."

"Ohhh, Boyy."

The two girls couldn't help but to laugh at the thought of the _Big Red Machine __walking around in a store carrying a box of tampons._

_Elizabeth went back to brushing her hair as Chyna dialed Kane's number._

_"Chyna? is everything ok?''_

_''Yah, it's just…. Well you know when you said if we needed something from the store you would get it from us right…..''_

_''Right….''_

_''Well you do mean ANYTHING right….''_

_''Right…..''_

_''Well you see, were in need of some tampons and well…..we would have to go out to get those.''_

_Kane didn't say anything for a while, and Chyna was starting to worry ''What kind do you need?'' Kane said after a while._

_Chyna smiled, she was starting to like this guy more and more, she couldn't wait to see him have a little girl friend. He would be a great companion, and if someone didn't take him soon, she would._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O_O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_30 minutes later Kane was at their door with a brown bag in his hand. He held it out to Chyna looking a bit uncomfortable_

_"Thank you Kane." Chyna said smiling at him, she couldn't help it, he was so cute. Elizabeth came to the door, she moved around Chyna and gave Kane a kiss on the side of his mask. She could swear that he was blushing under his mask._

_"Thank you Kane." She said smiling up at him._

_Kane cleared his throat. "I'm glad to see your felling better Lizzy'' he said_

_"I am thank you.''_

_Kane shifted uncomfortably. ''Well, we'll all have to get up early in the morning, I better get going so you two can head to bed.''_

_"Bye Kane.'' Both the girls said at the same time._

_''Bye'' Kane said and with that he left. _

_Chyna shut the door, and both girls started to giggle._

_''Oh my god why doesn't he have a girlfriend, he is so sweet and cute. All this time I watched him on TV, and I never once thought that he would be so _gentle_ and kind.'' Elizabeth said as she put her things back in her bag._

_''He is very sensitive about the people he cares about, and he is shy.''_

_Elizabeth smiled at Chyna, "You care about him a lot don't you?"_

_"Yah, its hard not to when you get to know him.''_

_Elizabeth knew that she more than cares about him, but she didn't know Chyna that well and didn't want to stick a nerve or something. She will talk to her when they got to know each other better. Elizabeth was feeling much better now. It wasn't until she got in to bed and Chyna was fast asleep did she began to thank about what life would hold for her now that she was under the Undertaker's radar. She knew that it would be foolish to think that maybe it would just blow over. She knew that there will be a lot of hard times ahead of her. She just hopes that she will make it through it in one piece. With that thought she drifted off to sleep._

_**(Sorry to anyone that found the tampon seen distasteful, I didn't plan that I swear, it just popped in my head when I wrote about Kane saying he would get her anything she needed from the store. But once that thought popped in to my head I had to put it down, sigh that is true love right there lol. Now was that part necessary to the great scheme of things, no. did I have to do it. HELL YES :D. Hell one of these stories have to have a tampon errand, I let someone else do that to Mark lol)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Prize chapter 4**

**I would like to thank the people that have informed me of errors in my story. It is very much appreciated. Looks like I have I'm having a problem with the word "gentle" lol, omg how embarrassing**. **I have fixed the mistakes**. **Trust me; I do all I can to make each post as perfect as I can. Normally half of my story ends up with red underlines and I spend a great deal of time trying to correct it. I have never been able to spell, and sometimes pick the wrong word in the list. I really had to work up the courage to start posting here, knowing that I would make a mistake at some point. Thank you guys for not making fun of me. :)**

Elizabeth and Chyna woke up the next morning at 4 am; they had to leave for the air port at 6. Chyna had room service bring up food for the two of them. After they ate, they both started to get ready. Elizabeth decided to dress in a plain pink t-shirt with a vine design going up the side, and blue jeans, she braided her hair not really wanting to mess with it today. She put on some makeup, and found a pair of white and pink slip on shoes to go with her outfit. Elizabeth gave herself one last look before putting the remainder of her things in her bag. Chyna came out of the bathroom fully dressed and ready to go.

''You ready?'' Elizabeth asked her

"Yep, have you got everything packed?"

Elizabeth nodded as she shouldered her bag with one hand and grabbed her roll around with the other. The two did a look over of the room to make sure they had everything before heading out. Once in the hall, they spotted Kane waiting by the elevator for them.

'' I'm riding with you two.'' He said pushing the down button.

They turned in their keys card to the front desk, and headed out to the parking lot were the rental car was waiting. They were going to _Louisville Kentucky for the next show._

_~~~~~O_O~~~~~~ _

_He watched her walked through the parking lot with her two new friends. He was disappointed at the fact she was acting as if nothing had happen. She was all smiles as she talked with Chyna. He was expecting her to be scared out of her mind. Obviously she doesn't realize how much she should fear him. _

_''I can fix that little one.'' The Undertaker said under his breath._

_He watched as Kane helped the two women put their bags in the trunk. He was annoyed with his brother; he had no business with the girl, if he knew what was good for him he wouldn't concern himself with the well being of Elizabeth. She was going to be his, no matter what; there really wasn't any point in getting involved. He watched as the car pulled out of the parking lot and headed in the direction of the air port. The Undertaker reached up and turned the key, starting the car to life. He wasn't going to take a plane, knowing that he would just end up with too much time on his hands, and bored. He was going to drive to the next town. He would be there in time to get a good night's sleep for the show the next day._

_~~~~~~~O_O~~~~~~~~~_

_Elizabeth and Chyna had sat together on the plane. It was a small plane since they didn't have to go that far, and there were very few people on it. They got to pick their own seats once everyone was on board if they didn't like the one that they were already in .Chyna had given her the window seats, and Kane sat in front of them by himself, taking up both seats. Elizabeth felt like she had not slept in ages, even though she knew that she had slept last night. Chyna had told her that when she woke up last night, she was tossing and turning, so maybe that was the reason. Elizabeth slept the whole trip, and when the plane landed Chyna had to wake her, she hadn't even stirred when the plane had touched down._

_After getting their bags and loading them in to the rental car, they went to get a few things before heading to the motel. Chyna and Kane didn't want Elizabeth out to much, so they went to get some movies and pop corn to keep them entertained while they hunkered down. Chyna had gotten another two bed room; she still didn't want Elizabeth to be alone until she knew Elizabeth was safe. Kane had gotten a room right in front of theirs; he wanted to be as close as possible if anything happen. He would never forgive himself if anything happen to Chyna on his watch._

_"Hey what do you got there?' Chyna asked_

_Elizabeth smiled and lifted it so Chyna could see it better. ''It's a sketch pad, I love to draw during my down time, it's very relaxing. I hadn't been able to do it that much while I was in training, I'm glad that_ I have a little more time to do it again now that I'm working."

Chyna went over to set on the edge of the bed so she could see Elizabeth's work. All she could do was look at it with awe; it was a scene of a small pond at ground level. Around the pond, was all kinds of creatures and plants that you would find around water. At the bottom of the picture there was mostly grass blades and flowers. There was a small, dirt opening in the vegetation by the water edge were a frog was setting facing the water. In the corner was an old log peeping out of the grass, with a snake lying curled on top of it. In the water, it showed a sea of water lilies going from the bank all the way out in the distance, a dragonfly sat on one of the closer ones. There was a doe on the far side of the pond, followed by two off spring; however in the picture you could just barely see them.

"Oh my god, it looks like you took this with a camera, it all looks so real.'' She said

"I took some art classes at college, they really helped me perfect my art skills, I have always loved drawling, and I had all four walls covered with my art work when I was a kid."

''You should sell some of your work, and make some money on the side."

Later that night Chyna and Elizabeth had gotten room service, and invited Kane to join them. All three of them enjoyed a few movies before going to bed.

Elizabeth smiled at her and starting drawling again, finishing up a few places that need to be shaded.

~~~~~~O_O~~~~~~~

Today was her first day back to work after Elizabeth's her debate. She was a bit scared to go back, not knowing what the Undertaker had planned for her. Chyna and Kane stayed close to her as much as they could, which made her feel better. However right now both Kane and Chyna wasn't with her. Chyna was doing a promo that would be shown later tonight for a major match that was coming up at the next pay-per-view, and Kane was in the ring having a match. Elizabeth heard the door open and her head shot up, she sighed with relief seeing that it was Ken Shamrock.

"Hi, are you looking for your sister?'' Elizabeth asked standing up

"No, I'm here to see you." Ken said with a smile

"Me? What for?"

"Well I saw what happen to you with the Undertaker, I was wanted to see how you were doing."

"Well I saw what happen to you with the undertaker, I was wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine, but I really don't want to talk about it."

"Come on now, you can talk to me, he took my sister, and I know what he is capable of." Ken said taking a step toward her. He had lust in his eyes, which made Elizabeth feel uncomfortable.

"I really don't want to talk about it, listen I have to go, I will see you around.'' Elizabeth walked out of the room, wanting to put some distance between her and Ken. She didn't like the way he was looking at her. But she had made it no further than two steps out the door when Ken grabbed her arm.

"Hey now, you don't want to be outside the locker room without someone by your side."Ken said placing both hands on the wall on each side of her, pinning her. He reached out with a hand and lifted a lock of her hair and smelled it. "You need someone to take care of you, to protect you. I can hold my own with the Undertaker. I fought him over messing with my sister, I will do the same for you" he said in a rabsy voice.

"I…I have Kane and Chyna to protect me, I don't want anyone getting hurt over me." Elizabeth said. She tried to get away from between Ken's arms but he just pressed is body against her so she couldn't move.

"Kane? Yes he can protect you, but where is he now? You need someone to me at your side always, both here and in bed.''

Elizabeth only got out a shocked "what?'' before Ken crushed his lips to her's. Her screams were muffled by his lips. Elizabeth pushed him back off her with all her strength, and followed up with a swift smack on the face. She glared at him for a second before walking away to go find Chyna. On her way she bumped in to someone, she was so upset she hadn't been paying attention to her surroundings. She looked up to see who it was and gasped.

"You need to watch were your going little one, you don't want to bump in to the wrong person." The Undertaker said with a smirk.

Elizabeth staggered backward, she felt her heart rate pick up, and goosebumps came up all over her body. She stared back at him wide eyed, her mouth gaped open. The undertaker only huff, still smirking, he looked at her for a moment before stepping around her and headed down the hallway. Elizabeth turned watching him walk away, completely confused.

~~~~~~O_O~~~~~

The Undertaker had seen the whole thing happen, seen Ken had grabbed Elizabeth and pinned her to the wall. He felt is blood boil at what Ken had said to her, and when Ken had forcefully kiss Elizabeth he was about to kick the guys head in. he stopped himself though when Elizabeth had pushed Ken away from her and slapped him. He felt a smile come across his face; the girl was a fighter no doubt. She started to walk away, eyes down cast, coming toward his direction. He knew that she wasn't paying any attention to anything around her, if she had, she definitely wouldn't be walking this way. She needed to be taught a lesson. He deliberately stepped right in front of her, causing her to walk in to him. He couldn't help but to smirk at the look of fear on her face when she saw who it was she had bumped in to. That was more I like it; he was beginning to wonder after seeing her in the parking lot if she was underestimating him, judging from her expression, he had made his impression on her.

"You need to watch were your going little one, you don't want to bump in to the wrong person."

He let a small puff of air escape his lip as he watched her nearly tripped over her own feet trying to back away from him, that was the closes thing to a laugh you would get out of him. He stepped around her and started walking down the hall. That was enough mind game playing for one tonight; he would have plenty of time for that later. He glared at Ken when he walked passed him. He was going to have to find a good way of teaching Ken to keep his hand to himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O_O~~~~~~~~~~~

After her little run in with the Undertaker, Elizabeth had all but ran to find Chyna, she let out a sigh when she saw her down a hall and walked the rest of the way to were Chyna was.

"Hey are you ok, you look shaken up. The Undertaker didn't do anything did he?''

"No, but Ken Shamrock did."

"What happen?"

Elizabeth told her everything that had happen; she saw Chyna grow madder with each word.

''What an ass, wait till Kane hears about this, he is going to kill Ken. It's a good thing that you didn't run into the Undertaker. That is what pissed me off the most. You were just fine and safe in the locker room, and he had to come and force himself on you."

"Um….. well I did actually run in to the Undertaker, literally…..''

Chyna gave her a what-what-the-hell look." What did he do?"

"Nothing really, just told me to watch were I was going and that I didn't want to bump into the wrong person, and then he just walked away. It's was my own fault, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going.'' Elizabeth said. Chyna nodded and made a mental note to ask to do any future promos outside the woman's locker room until this mess was over. She was sure that no one would have a problem with that. Everyone knows what happen to Elizabeth and knows that Chyna was looking over her.

"Well at least he didn't do anything."

Elizabeth nodded and looked up at the clock, she make a face. Her match was next, her first match of her career. She should be head over heels with excitement, but she just felt like crap after what happen with Ken, and what was happening with the Undertaker. "Ass hole" she thought to herself. He had ruined everything for her, things she had waited years to experience.

Chyna and Elizabeth walked back to the locker room so they could meet up with Kane. Kane and Chyna were going to stay behind the curtain encase something happen.

~~~~~O_O~~~~~~

The match had went off without a hitch, she had won by pin fall. When she went through the curtain, Chyna had pulled her in to a bear hug.

"You were great out there, good first match."

"Thanks, I had a lot of fun, it felt great being out there.''

Kane put a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. "You did well; you're going to be a great diva."

Elizabeth blush. "Thank you Kane."

"Woooo, I don't know about you two but I'm ready for a nice bath and maybe a few drinks before we go to bed." Chyna said

"Yeah me too, I don't want to be here any longer either."

The girls headed to the woman's locker room to get there bags and Kane went to the man's to get his. They met up at the entrance of the arena before heading out to the parking lot. They stopped at a store to get some booz before heading to the motel.

All three of them sat in Chyna's and Elizabeth's room, talking and sharing life stories, well it was mostly Chyna and Elizabeth talking and Kane listening or asking about Elizabeth's life. Both girls took a shower before laying down for bed. Elizabeth started to once again thank about the situation with the Undertaker. She was confused by him tonight. She had expected to be fighting for her life the next time she saw him. But he hadn't tried anything; he had not even laid a finger on her. She had no idea what this meant. Was it a good thing or a bad thing? She would talk to Kane about it tomorrow she thought closing her eyes. She was soon asleep.

**Sorry about not updating yesterday, had some people over and then Super Smackdown come on. Didn't have time to really. So I made this one a long one (or at least for me it was lol)**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Prize chapter 5**

**Sorry guys I have wanted to write more, but I've just been so tired these last two days. I hope I get some energy back soon. **

**(Ps: Ashley of course it was a separate shower lol, this is a M/F story, no slash lol. Sorry if I ruined any male fantasies lol. …I put "lol" down too many times when I'm typing….lol)**

It had been 3 weeks since her debut, and Kane and Chyna was relieved that the Undertaker had not tried anything. There have been a few times when they would walk in to a room like that cafeteria and he would be setting there, but he always acted like they wasn't there. Kane was put off by his brother's lack of aggression. Surely he wasn't going to let Elizabeth get away with a low blow, that wasn't like the man. He began to worry just what was up his brother's sleeve, that he was changing his whole way of doing things.

Chyna, Kane and Elizabeth were sitting in the cafeteria. They were buying time until Elizabeth's match. She will be facing Jacqueline tonight in the ring; however she wasn't really up to it tonight.

"Hey girl, you don't look so good are you sick?" Chyna asked looking at her

"Yeah, I woke up this morning feeling like crap, I can't wait to get this match over with and get out of here. I just want to go to bed and sleep through this stomachache."

"Did you go to the trainers and inform them that you were sick. They have to make sure that you are fit to compete."

"NO!, I will not miss a match when it's only my third week here, it's probably just a 24 hour bug. I will be fine, it's just one match."

Chyna wanted to protest, but knew it would do no good. Elizabeth was very stubborn sometimes, more so when it comes to her job. She would kill herself trying to be there every day no matter what. That could be a good thing, or a bad thing.

"Well, just make sure you drink plenty of water… have you had anything to eat today?''

"Yeah, some crackers, which is about the only thing that doesn't make me want to throw up.'' Elizabeth lowered her head, trying to not make eye contact. She was down grading how bad she really was. Truth be told, she didn't just have a stomachache, she also felt really week, and felt like she had a temperature.

"Well, on a good note I was looking at next month schedule and it says that the Undertaker is taking a month off. Tonight will be his last night here."

''all right! finally we can get out and do some stuff. I'm getting tired of staying cooped up in the motel all day and night." Chyna said

''yeh, me too, I'm going shopping as soon as we hit the next town. We are going to have to find something to do every day this next month until he comes back."

"Yes we are. Come on Elizabeth, it's almost time for you to go out.'' Chyna said

Elizabeth went to go stand behind the curtain, and waited for her cue. Jacqueline was already out there, and her music was still playing in the arena. When Elizabeth's music sounded, she put on the best face she could for the audience, and stepped out. She made her way down the ramp in her usual style, but it was all half hearted. She hoped that the fans didn't see her lack of energy. She got in the ring and was feeding the crowd the best way she could. She faced Jacqueline and got in a stance that told the referee that she was ready to go. The bell sounded and Elizabeth and Jacqueline circled in the middle of the ring.

"Are you ok?" Jacqueline mouthed

"Dang did I look that bad?'' Elizabeth thought, she just nodded a yes before the two locked. Jacqueline was able to throw her back, causing Elizabeth's head to hit the mat. Elizabeth normally had good balance and it took a long time to get her down. She was beginning to thank maybe she should have gone to the trainers. But she pushed that thought aside; it was too late for that. She was already out here, and the fans had come to see two people fight, not some half ass job. Elizabeth got to her feet and Jacqueline charged at her, but Elizabeth grabbed her neck with her arm and gave her a DDT. The move did its job; Jacqueline was holding her head in pain. Elizabeth got to her knees, grabbed her hair and started slamming her head into the mat as many times the ref would allow. The ref tapped Elizabeth's arm to inform her that she had reached her limit. Elizabeth dragged Jacqueline up by her hair and tried to drive her in to the opposite corner; but Jacqueline was able to grabbed Elizabeth's arm, and swung around so that Elizabeth was the one to hit it instead. Jacqueline then crashed in to Elizabeth with her own body.

Elizabeth let herself fall to the mat. She was having a hard time breathing, and felt like she was getting weaker with every move she made. She didn't know how the hell she was going to win this match. She sat up and rested her back against the poll.

"I have to get up." She thought as she watched Jacqueline show-boating, Elizabeth had to smile when the crowd booed. Looks like she was already winning the crowd's hearts

Elizabeth was able to get to her feet, with the help of the ropes. Jacqueline stopped feeding the crowd when she seen that Elizabeth had gotten back to her feet, and started to charge at her full force. Elizabeth mustered up all the strength she had left, and gave Jacqueline a spear. It's wasn't Elizabeth's move, but she didn't care. It did the job, Jacqueline was now on the mat not showing any signs of movement. Elizabeth put her arm over her for the cover.

1..2..3. the match was over, and Elizabeth heard the crowd erupted with cheers. She stayed on her knees for a while, not sure if her legs could support her own weight. Elizabeth felt like she would pass out at any second, but she had to at least make it to the back. The ref came over to her to check to see if she was ok. Elizabeth only nodded at him and pushed herself to her feet. The ref lifted her hand to show that she was the winner. The crowd went over the edge, and Elizabeth started to feed them. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in the back over her head and the sound of medal hit a human skull could be heard all around the arena. Elizabeth fell forward to the mat in pain, she couldn't' move as she layed on her stomach, pain going through her head.

Elizabeth felt herself being rolled over on to her back. She looked up to see who had attacked her and was shocked at the person that was staring down at her.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Prize chapter 6**

**I'm so so so so so sorry guys; I didn't mean to leave you hanging like that. I was going to post the next part of the story when I got it revised, but our internet went out after a bad storm here. Our local cable and internet provider's tower was knocked down and we had no internet or TV for a full 24 hours. I'm posting two chapters (which I wrote while waiting for the internet to kick back on) this time to make it up to you all. :)**

Ken Shamrock stared down at the woman. He was still holding the chair in his hands, and Elizabeth looked up at him. There was a yellowish tint on his cheek were she had slapped him. He smiled at the girl as she looked up at him with confusion. He bent down so he could whisper in her ear.

"Do you honestly think I would let you get away with slapping me you little bitch? You're nothing but an ungrateful slut. I was offering to help you, and you slap me as a thank you? Well don't worry I will get you back, this isn't over."

Ken stood straight again, and looked back down at her. He weighted the chair in his hands, before lifting it above his head, ready to hit Elizabeth with it again. Elizabeth was too weak to move, and only could watch as Ken measured her up for another blow. Just then she heard a dong, the warning that the Undertaker was coming, her heart started to pound a thousand miles an hour. Ken froze and looked in the direction of the ramp. When the second once sounded the lights went blue, and the Ministry's music sounded through the arena.

~~~~~~~~O_O~~~~~~

The Undertaker was watching Elizabeth's match on a monitor. Tonight was the night, he had planned everything perfectly. He had asked Vince for a month off for himself and the Ministry. Vince was happy to grant him just that, wanting to have the Ministry off his hands. Vince didn't know WHY he had asked for the time off though. He was going to abduct Elizabeth tonight, and the time off would allow him to have his full attention on her. He looked over at his shoulder at the two unconscious forms of Chyna and Kane. Their hands and feet were bound and they had been gagged. The first step of his plan was already finished; he wouldn't have to worry about interference from her friends. Now all that needed to be done was to take Elizabeth.

The Undertaker looked back at the screen, he had been watching her wrestle very closely over the last two weeks, and had watched in the shadows as Chyna and her trained. He noticed that something was wrong with her almost as soon as she had stepped out. She looked pale, and weak. Went the match had started she didn't have her normal charisma; she wasn't even using her same techniques. He wasn't too sure that she would make it through the match, but went she gave her opponent a spear, he had to smile. Edge was going haywire when he had seen Elizabeth use his move

"Did you see THAT! She used my move, that's so hot." He said watching as Elizabeth got the three count.

The Undertaker looked over his shoulder at the boy and gave him an "excuse me?" look.

Edge lowered his eye's "I'm sorry Taker, I just got a little excited that she used my move, forgive me.''

The Undertaker just rolled his eyes and turn his attention back to the monitor. "Don't let it happen again." He growled.

He watched her barely get to her feet, she seemed so weak. But she didn't get to stand for very long, because no sooner had she gotten to her feet she was knocked down again by a chair blow to the head. The Undertaker's blood began to boil as he watched Ken Shamrock stand over the limp body of Elizabeth with a satisfied look on his face. He had seen enough.

"Acolytes come with me to the ring, Edge and Christian make sure these two stay in here, the rest of you take care of Shamrock and Paul you go get the car ready." He said walking out the door.

He made it in time to prevent Ken from hitting her with a chair again. Ken was looking at him dumfounded with the chair still raised over his head. Ken didn't move a muscle until some of the Ministry members started to run for him. He was out of the ring and running for his life quicker then anything. The Undertaker took no mind to Ken though; he was out her for one purpose. He slipped through the ropes, and walked over to so that he was standing over Elizabeth. He bent down to pick her up, and Elizabeth tried to push him away from her. She was so weak that it did little good, she might as well have been a newborn pushing against him, with as little affect it had on him. All this was too much for Elizabeth, she was weak, and now she saw the darkness pulling at the edge of her vision. She felt herself being lift and carried away by the Undertaker. She shut her eyes and gave another small push against him. "no.'' she said in a pleading voice, weak and just above a whisper. That was the last things she remembered before everything went black. The Undertaker felt her go limp in his arms. He stared down at her face, the face of an angel. He carried her down the hall and out the back to the parking lot were Paul was waiting. The Undertaker genteelly placed her in the backseat and got in himself next to her. He lifted her head and placed it in his lap. All he could do was stair down at her, taking in her beauty. He pushed a strand of hair off her brow and frowned. The girl was burning up. He whipped out his cell phone and dialed a number; it was time to call in a favor. "Do you want me to head back to the house?" Paul asked looking at the undertaker in the rear view mirror. "No, just drive around for now, but stay in town, I will tell you were to go after I get off the phone.'' ~~~~~~~~O_O~~~~~~~

They pulled in to the empty parking lot of a building. The Undertaker pulled Elizabeth out of the car and headed for the entrance, Paul following behind him. He had called a doctor that owns a private clinic in town, not wanting to use the public hospital. About 3 years ago, the undertaker had been walking back to the motel after having a few drinks at the nearby bar. He came across 5 guys beating and robbing the doctor in an alleyway. He had fought off all 5 of the man, who were all drunk. The doctor had given the Undertaker his card and home phone and told him if he ever needed anything to call him. Tonight the Undertaker had taken up on that offer. When they got to the door a man held it open for them.

"Mr. Callaway." The doctor greeted as they step past him.

''Dr. Roberts.'' The Undertaker said, and nodded at him.

"Come on, bring her in the back, I brought my wife to do the test.''

'' Your wife?" He looked at the man confused

"She is a tech, she will take her blood and test it to see if the woman has any infections that is causing her to have a tempter, while she is running the test, I will check for head trauma.''

The Undertaker nodded at the man and followed him until they reached the room at the end of the hall. The doctor opened the door, and pulled out the extinction to the examining bed so the Undertaker could lay Elizabeth on it. A woman stepped in to the room with tubes for blood. "Do you know her height and weight?" she asked taking her blood pressure and tempter.

''the WWF has put her down as 5'6 and 139 pounds, she is 22 years old.'' The He said, he had looked in to that just in case something like this happened the woman nodded and pulled out the thermometer from Elizabeth's mouth

"She has a very high temperature, 104° F. Did you say that she had just competed in a match?''

"Yes she was, I notice that she wasn't 100% the moment she stepped out on the ramp."

"Well she has no head trauma; there is nothing wrong with her in that department. All her vitals are fine, and her pupils are normal. If I had to guess, I would say the girl has the flu, which has made her weak. She most likely over worked herself to the point of her losing consciousness. The head blow didn't help matters though; she probably was using all her strength just to stand. But I will have to wait for the test to come back to be sure if it is in fact the flu." Dr. Roberts said as he looked her over.

It took about 30 minutes for the tests, and it showed that Elizabeth did in fact have the flu. The doctor wrote out a prescription for medication, and handed it to the Undertaker. "the pharmacist will tell you how much to give her, I have also wrote it on there as well, there is one still open down the street, just go right when you pull out of the parking lot."

"How long with it take her to wake up.''

'' it depends on her, if she doesn't get any better in the next 48 hours you will have to take her to the hospital, or call me if your still in town. She will need a lot of bed rest until she is fully better, and make sure she drinks a lot of fluids. I believe that is all I can do for now."

"Thank you doctor" the He said as he picked up Elizabeth and carried her back down the hallway to the lobby were Paul was waiting.

"She will be fine, we have to stop at a pharmacy on our way to the house, and she will have to stay in bed for some time." He informed Paul, who just nodded and got his keys out.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Prize chapter 7**

Elizabeth opened her eyes not sure where she was. She looked at her surroundings and found that she was in a bedroom that she had never seen before. The bed she was in was a king size bed, that had a black frame, and a padded gold head bored. The comforter on the bed was white, and there were many different colored pillows of golden brown, black and white. The walls were a deep purple, and the carpet was a light brown, with a black place mat. The room had two glass doors that lead to a balcony. There was a table placed in front of it which could be use to have a meal. There was two more set of doors that Elizabeth assumed to be a bathroom and a closet and a door that must lead out of the bedroom. It was the largest bedroom Elizabeth had ever seen, but she still wondered how she had got here.

She got out of the bed, and noted that she still was weak, but not nearly as bad as before. She looked down at herself and saw she was wearing a silk, white, night gown that come just above her knees. She went over and tried to open the bedroom door, but found it was locked.

Elizabeth sighed. ''Now what am I supposed to do? 'She thought. She went to the balcony to see if she could get out that way. She looked over the rail and saw that she was two stories up, and there wasn't a single tree near enough to climb down on.

"Well that's just great." She said to herself looking at the ground blow, knowing that she would break an ankle if she tried to jump, or her neck.

She walked back in the room and desperately looked around the room for anything that would help her get out; she could feel the panic rise in her. She looked in the drawers, trying to find something like a credit card or something to unlatch the door. Just then the door opened and Elizabeth whipped around, she gasped when she saw the Undertaker looking at her with a smirk.

He closed the door behind him and locked it back. Elizabeth eased along the wall as he stepped toward her.

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth said, putting strength behind her voice.

The Undertaker chuckled. ''I live here, well at least for this month I am, I temporarily rented this house."

Elizabeth was floored. She started to remember the events of last night, and it scared her as she began to realize just how she had gotten to this place. "You kidnapped me? ARE YOU OUT OF YOU'R FUCKING MIND? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME?''

Elizabeth was getting heated, she was fine, just fine with how her life was, and now this syco has kidnapped her for God knows what reason. The Undertaker remained calm through her outburst, not even fazed at all by it, which made Elizabeth even angrier.

"I have already told you, you are mine. I gave you the offer to come with me willingly, but you refused. So I had to force you. I DID give you fair warning, it is not my fault you chose not to listen."

"Yours? I am not a piece of property, I'm a human being. I belong to no one but myself." She then looked back down at the nightgown she was wearing. "Did you change me?''

The Undertaker didn't answer her, but the look on his face told Elizabeth that that the answer was yes, and that he had enjoyed it.

"it doesn't matter, show me were the phone is, I'm going to call Chyna to pick me up, I'm not staying here so you might as well let me go now, because I will never be yours, and I will find a way out of this hell hole."

"There ARE ways for you to be mine. Do you really think that I'm just going to let you walk out of here? You're sadly mistaken." The Undertaker said giving Elizabeth a dark look.

That sent Elizabeth over board; she grabbed a vase that was nearby on a table and threw it straight at the Undertakers head. He dodged it, looking amused at how frustrated she was getting.

"You shouldn't work yourself up little one, you're still recovering from being sick.'' He said with a smirk

Elizabeth screamed in frustration and started to pick up anything that she could get her hands on, throwing object after object at the Undertaker, but nothing found its mark as Undertaker dodged each one. The Undertaker was finding this side of her amusing, and was enjoying toying with her. But he decided that he had had enough when a very thick and heavy coaster hit him just above the brow.

The Undertaker grabbed Elizabeth by the shoulders and forced her on to the bed, he pinned her wrist above her head with one hand, and wrapped his fingers around her throat with the other, but only squeezed lightly.

"You will learn to listen to me little one, I told you to not get yourself worked up. Now calm your little ass down."

The Undertaker watched all the fight go out of Elizabeth's eyes, and was replaced by fear. He could feel her gulping against his palm. It wasn't until he was sure that she was fully calm that he noticed the position he was in. He was lying on top of her, between her legs. The night gown she was wearing had gone all the way up to her hips.

The Undertaker removed his hand from her throat, and hooked her chin with his finger. He stared deep into her eyes before lightly kissing her lips. Elizabeth was shocked, not about the fact he was kissing her, but by how gentle it was. It wasn't until she started to slowly kiss him back that he deepened the kiss. He moved his hand to her side and started to nudge her lips with his tongue, begging for entrance. She parted her lips slightly and she felt his tongue slowly move in to her mouth and caressed her tongue with his own. He move his hand slowly down her side until it was on her thigh. Her body reacted against her will and she started to arch her back in to him and moaned in his mouth. He let out and growl and started to kiss her even harder. He grabbed her thigh and lifted it so that it was resting on his hip, holding it there. He then moved his lips to her neck and started to nip and bite at it, sending shivers coursing through her body. He let go of her wrist with his other hand laid it on one of her breast. It wasn't until then that Elizabeth regained her senses.

"S-stop.'' She whispered out of breath.

He instantly stopped the attack on her body, his hand fell from her breast and he placed it on the comforter at her side, and let her leg fall from his hip. He buried his head in the crook of her neck and let out a slow hiss between his teeth before lifting himself off her. He looked down at Elizabeth for a moment before turning his eyes away from her.

"I'm sorry.'' He said before getting up and walking out of the room. Elizabeth stared at the door after he had left, still dazed by what just happened.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Prize chapter 8**

**When you get to the part where I'm describing the bathroom, copy the name of the floor and paste it in to Google images and you will see what it looks like. Sorry this chapter is a whole lot longer and so took more time.**

The Undertaker didn't come back to Elizabeth's room for the rest of the day. Elizabeth had spent the better part of the day thanking about what had happen between her and the Undertaker, and what did it mean. She still couldn't believe that she had kissed him back, and kicked herself for allowing him to get that close. She was a bit annoyed that she could only pace her room; since she was still locked in. she normally would go outside and take a walk when she had to think.

Elizabeth started to look through the drawers and closet. She was board out of her mind and needed something to do. There wasn't a TV or anything in the room to keep her entertained. She found that she didn't have any of her clothes here, just her small bag she took with her to the arena everyday, which only had her sketch pad, makeup, brush, deodorant and in-ring outfit. She curse when she didn't find any soap or shampoo in the bathroom. She never showered at the arena, she never felt safe to, and so there was nothing in her bag to freshen up with. She was however glad that she had her sketch pad, she could drawl when she got board. Elizabeth found some clothes when she looked in the closet that fit her well, and had seen bras and panties in the drawers were she had been looking earlier. She changed in to a long, pink, short sleeved night gown that showed nothing off; not wanting to have on anything that would excite the Undertaker in the slightest incased he came back.

When she was done searching the room, she sat down on her bed and started to drawl. She had half of the paper covered with a scene from her imagination when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in.'' she said, not taking her eyes off what she was drawling.

The door open and Edge came in with a bowl of soup in his hands. He placed it on the table and pulled out a bottle of water and a can of soda out of his pocket. He then turn to her, motioned her over and pulled out a chair for her. She willingly got up and sat down at the table, she was starving.

"The Undertaker told me to tell you that the doctor gave you some medicine to take until your better, you can find them in the bedside table drawer." He said before leaving.

Elizabeth looked out the glass doors as she ate, watching the sun set. The soup was so good; it was the classic chicken noodle that everybody fixed someone that was sick. It had egg noodles and large pieces of chicken, it was definitely home made. When she was done eating, Elizabeth took her medicine and went to bed deciding that she should focus on getting better for now. Elizabeth's mind started to wonder again, and was consumed by the Undertaker as she laid in the bed, she had no idea what he was going to do with her, or what tomorrow would bring. She just knew that her life was going to be very different now.

~~~~~~~~O_O~~~~~~~`~

Elizabeth woke up the next morning to the smell of food, she slowly opened her eyes. Elizabeth propped herself up on her elbows and looked over at the table. She saw a very plump man taking plates of different kinds of food from a tray and placing them on the table.

''Do you need any help.'' She offered rubbing the sleep out of her eye.

Paul turned around and stared at her for a moment before turning back to his work. "If you wish, that would be fine. I'm sorry if I was making too much noise, I didn't mean to wake you."

"That's fine, I would have had to get up anyway to eat, or the food would have gotten cold.'' Elizabeth said slipping from the bed. She help Paul sat the rest of the table, amazed by how much food there was. It had everything you could eat for breakfast. There were eggs, both scrambled and sunny side up, ham, pork chops, bacon, sausage, gravy both with and without sausage, oat meal, cereal, biscuits and toast. There were also different kinds of drinks such as coffee, milk, and orange juice.

"Wow there's a lot of food here.''

"Well I wasn't sure what you liked, so I fixed a bit of everything."

"I don't thank I'm going to be able to eat all of this.'' She laughed

''Um well….. Undertaker will be joining you shortly.'' Paul said giving her an apologetic look.

"Oh." Was Elizabeth's only reply, she hadn't seen the Undertaker since the day before, when they had kissed. She didn't know how she would feel about seeing him again, and wondered what he thought of her. She hoped he didn't thank she was interested in him now, because that was not the case. This was going to be awkward for sure. Just then the door open and none other than the Undertaker himself walked in. he looked at Elizabeth a bit surprised, not expecting her to be awake.

"Paul I thought I told you to be careful not to wake her.'' he said his green eyes flashing

"I…well..I um." Paul stammered, not able to come up with a good reason why she was awake.

"He didn't wake me, the smell of the food did. He wasn't making a sound." Elizabeth said glaring at

The Undertaker. Did he have to be such an asshole all the time?

The Undertaker sighed. "Very well, I will take your word for it. You can leave us now Paul, I don't need anything else"

The Undertaker waited until Paul had left the room before sitting down at the table, and started to load his plate with food. Elizabeth remained standing, glaring at him, with her arms folded over her chest. He gave her a bored look, and put a fork full of eggs in his mouth, not phased by the look of disgust she was shooting at him in the slightest.

''Is there something wrong little one?"

"Why do you have to be such an ass, he isn't a slave, you could have been a little more appreciative that he made food for us, and sat the table as well."

"You like Paul or something?" the Undertaker said with an evil smirk

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, looks like he has gotten his usual charm back since yesterday. "No, I just give kindness to those that have shown it to me."

"He help kidnapped you; he is just as much responsible for you being here as I am. Yet you are kind to him, and hateful to me. Now how fair is that?" Undertaker said in a mocked sad voice, the smirk never leaving his face. He took a drink of his orange juice.

"Yeah? Well maybe that's because he isn't a bullheaded, arrogant**, **egotistical, asshole like you.'' Elizabeth said, her voice rising. The Undertaker was sporting a full out smile now.

"Why thank you, I try my best.''

She huffed at him and walked out to the balcony, not wanting to be near him at all now. It was a chilly morning, which told her that fall near. She didn't take any mind to it though; it could be snowing for all she cared. As long as she didn't have to be in the same room with HIM she was fine. She wrapped her arms tighter around herself and walked over to a nearby stone bench

The Undertaker watched as she sat down the bench, he felt the cold air rush into the room the moment Elizabeth had open the glass doors. He knew that the cold air wasn't good for her, since she was still recovering. He sighed warily to himself. "Elizabeth get back in here." she didn't move, completely ignoring him. ''NOW!.''

She just looked at him from the bench, and swung her legs around so that they were propped up, making herself more comfortable, silently telling him no. the Undertaker got up from the table and walked out to the balcony. He grabbed her arm under the armpit and snatched her up, not caring about being gentle. He half walked, half drugged her back in to the bedroom and slammed the door shut behind him. He pushed her so that she stumbled further in to the room.

"I'm not hungry.'' She spat at him, rubbing her arm where he had grabbed her.

"Did I say get back in here and eat? No, I said get back in here. Do you want to make yourself sick again?"

"Fine.'" She said and plopped down on the bed, folded her arms, and tried to stare at anything but him. The Undertaker ignored her and continued to eat. After a while, Elizabeth felt her stomach give a growl, and rubbed it. She wished the smell of the food wasn't so strong, it was killing her. But she wouldn't give into her hunger, the thought of sitting that close to him made her sick.

The undertaker had heard the growl and turned to look at her. He shook his head at her stubbornness. "If you don't want to eat at the table with me that is fine, but you are clearly hungry. Come over here and fix you a plate, you can eat on the bed if you wish.''

"If you're so concern, why don't you just leave?''

"Because this is MY house and I will eat where I choose to. Now you can either eat with me or on the bed. Make your choice."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and got up to walk to the table. She grabbed a plate and loaded it with Sunnyside up eggs, a biscuit with jelly, and a porkchop. She then fixed herself some OJ, and went back to the bed, placing her glass on the side table. The two ate in silence for the rest of the meal. When the undertaker was done he loaded the food back on to the tray along with the dirty dishes, and sat it outside the bedroom by the door. When he came back in, he turned to Elizabeth.

"I got you some bath supplies last night. I put everything in the bathroom while you were asleep. I see that you have discovered your new clothes. Take a shower, you haven't had one since you've been here.''

Elizabeth looked at him for a moment before getting off the bed. She was glad she finally had something to take a bath with, she felt disgusting. She looked around in the closet for something comfortable that WASN'T a night gown. She was getting sick of wearing them all day. She pulled open a drawer that was at the bottom of the closet and found pajama tops and bottoms. Perfect. She pulled out a light blue set, and got a pair of white underwear and a matching bra and headed for the bathroom, taking no mind to the fact that the undertaker hadn't left the room yet.

The bathroom was huge, the floors were ''merola tile Tasmania", and the walls were a light brown stone, with trimmings that matched the floor. It had a round bathtub that could fit at least three people in it; which was tucked away in the corner and had steps that lead up to it. There was a curtain that you could pull all the way around the tub incased you needed it. In the other corner there was a shower with glass walls, which was smudged so you couldn't see through it clearly. Along a wall there were three sets of sinks with huge mirrors, perfect for doing makeup and hair. In the other wall, there was an opening where you could step in, which had three mirrors set up like in a clothing store so you could see all sides of your body.

Elizabeth had wanted to try the bathtub since she had seen it yesterday, and couldn't wait to get in. Elizabeth saw a basket sitting on the sink that hadn't been there the night before. She picked it up and started to look through it. The basket had everything she would need for taking a bath inside it. Rags, shampoo, bath soap, ect, there was even bubble bath and a hair drier. The only thing that was missing was a razor.

''Darn.'' Elizabeth said as she reached down and felt her leg, she really needed to shave. She couldn't believe that the Undertaker had gotten everything you could possibly get for taking a bath, but forgot to get her a razor. She made a mental note to inform him she needed one. She grabbed what she needed out of the basket, walked over to the tub to turn on the water and poured some bubble bath into it. When everything was to her liking she undressed and eased in to the water. She let out a content sigh and allowed the hot water to pull all the stress, and pain out of her. The water felt great, and for the first time in the last 2 days she was completely relaxed. After laying there for about 30 minutes she started to wash her hair and body, taking her time to enjoy it. Just as she was finishing the door open, making Elizabeth gasp. She immediately pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs so that she was covered, well at least the parts that matter.

The undertaker stared at her for a moment from the doorway before stepping in, and closed it behind him.

"Um…excuse me haven't you ever heard of privacy?" Elizabeth said looking at him

"No. I don't believe I have." He mocked

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at him. "It's a little thing were you leave someone alone when there trying to do something they wouldn't normally do in public."

"Oh really? Well I have something here for you.'' He said pulling an object out of his pocket. "I thought you would like to have this, but since you want "privacy" I will take it with me.''

Elizabeth looked at the razor in the Undertaker's hand, and held out her own hand for it. "Throw it. Then can you please leave so I can finish my bath?"

"Hasn't your parents ever taught you not to throw sharp objects Elizabeth? As for me leaving, no I will not."

"Why not." She said getting defensive.

"Because I do not trust you. You see, in this house there is a trust system. There are three levels of trust with me. The first level is: I don't trust you at all, the second level: I'm not sure to trust you or not, and the third level: I do trust you. You have to earn my trust with everything, until then you will not get to do something's, or something's will only be done while I'm present. Now there are two things you can do with a razor, you can cut me OR cut yourself. I'm not sure that you would or wouldn't do either of those things so this is a level 2 object. That means that until I know I can leave you alone by yourself with a razor, I will have to be in here when you use it.'' the Undertaker said, speaking to her as if he were talking to a child.

"Then you can keep it. I'm not about to let you watch me shave."

The Undertaker gave Elizabeth an annoyed look. He walked over to the tub, and laid the razor on the side of it, he then pulled the curtain shut.

"There is that better? I will be over by the door and I better not hear anything but the sound of you shaving or I will open the curtains in a heartbeat, and yank your ass out of there. Do you understand me?"

He waited for her to say yes before walking back toward the door. She grabbed a bar of soap, lathered up her legs, and started the shaving process.

"Elizabeth?'"

"What?" she said forcefully

"Don't forget to shave EVERYTHING." He said, not being able to keep the smile off his face

Elizabeth was appalled; she snatched the curtain open so she could poke her head out. "You're sick! There is no way in hell I'm going to shave a damn thing for you.''

The Undertaker just scratched his chin and gave her an amused look. "Well I guess I could always hold you down and do it myself, I wouldn't have any problem with that.'' He said giving her an evil smile

Elizabeth screamed in frustration and closed the curtain back. The undertaker had to chuckle, this was simply too much fun.

"I'll be checking." he called from behind the curtain.

"Touch me and I will cut your fucking dick of."Elizabeth shot back

"Now see? And you wonder why I didn't let you use the razor by yourself. I was going to allow you to use the razor without me in here from now on, if there weren't any problems today. But since you are already threatening me, I thank I will have to sit in a few more times." He said in a mock hurt voice.

Elizabeth just huffed and continued shaving. She thought about not shaving that particular part of her body, and what he would do if she didn't. She just decided to go ahead and do it since that was her normal routing anyways. Not like he would ever get to know either way anyways, there was no way in hell she was going to let get him that close to her. When she was done she poked her head back out of the curtain and glared at him.

"Ok I'm done, come you please leave so I can get out now.''

"Put the cover back on the razor and throw it in my direction first. If it hits me I will yank you out of that tub, throw you over my knee and tan your bear hide." He instructed, giving her a warning look that told her there was every bit of truth in what he just said.

Elizabeth did as she was told; when she through the razor it landed just a few inches away from his feet. The Undertaker bent and picked it up, pocketed it, and walked out; leaving Elizabeth alone to get dressed. Elizabeth got out of the tub, and drained it. She then rinsed it out before drying herself off with a towel and twisted another one around her hair so that it was resting on her head. She then pulled her underwear on and started to put lotion on her legs and arms. When she was done she got dressed the rest of the way, pulled the towel from her hair and put it, along with her dirty clothes in a hamper. She went over to the sink and plugged in the dryer in to an out let right by the sink and started to brush and blow dry her hair. She had it half way dried when there was a knock on the door, making Elizabeth freeze. She turned to look at the door, hair dryer and brush still held in position.

"Come in." Elizabeth said not sure if she would like who was about to come in.

The door opened and the Undertaker walked back in and leaned against the door frame. Elizabeth continued to blow dry her hair. Acting like she didn't care he was there. "Glad to see you learn some manners." She spat at him.

"Well I didn't want to do anything to offend you little one.'' He mocked

Elizabeth huffed, yeah like she was going to believe that. The Undertaker walked toward her until he was standing right behind her and leaned over her, placing both hands on the sink on either side of her. They stared at each other through the mirror.

"That outfit looks good on you.'' He said looking her over. Elizabeth ignored him, placed the now turned off dryer on the sink and started to brush out the last stray hairs, her hair fully dried now. "All though I do wish you would have warn a night gown.''

"And why is that?" she spat back at him

"Because, if you had, it would be a whole lot easier to do this." He said, and shot his hand inside her pants. She gasped and backed away from him, looking at him in shock. The Undertaker raised his hands above his head and backed away from her, giving her an evil grin.

"WHAT THE HELL?" she yelled, not believing he had just done that.

"I told you I was going to check. Once again you didn't listen to me. If you do not wish to be shocked by my actions I suggest you start paying attention when I tell you something." He started to chuckle but stopped when he saw her eye's turn black like they had done the night he first saw her

Elizabeth's vision went red, and she lost control over her body. Before she knew it she had picked up the hairdryer off the sink and chucked it at the Undertaker's head. This time though he didn't have time to move out of the way. The dryer hit him square in the head, cutting him open. Elizabeth blinked a few times and regained her senses when she saw the blood trickle down his forehead. Her eyes widen at the realization of what she just did, and she started to slowly back away from him. She knew she had just messed up. The Undertaker wiped his forehead with his fingers and looked at the blood on them. He felt the rage build inside of him at the sight of his own blood. When his eyes found their way back to Elizabeth there was acid spitting out of them.

"Now Taker don't stair at me like that, you know you deserved it." she said trying to reason with him, Her voice filled with panic. The Undertaker started to walk slowly toward her, murder in his eyes. Elizabeth was still backing away from him, trying to find a way out of this, he was blocking the way to the door, and there was no were to go.

''Undertaker please, I didn't mean to throw the dryer at you, it just happen before I knew what I was doing." She pleaded. She felt her back hit the wall, and she pressed herself as far as she could against it as she watched the undertaker drawl nearer to her.

He punched the stone wall on each side of her with both fist simultaneously causing her to let out a squeak. His arms and body trapped her against the wall. She was shaking uncontrollably, and tears started to slowly roll down her face. He crouched down so that they were eye level and looked deep in to her eyes. His eye's looked like green flames, there was so much anger in them and Elizabeth wanted to turn away from them, but she was scared to.

"If you ever throw something at me like that again, you WILL regret it, do you understand me." The Undertaker said in a _surprisingly_calm voice, which only scared her more. She nodded her head, not able to find her voice. He pushed himself off the wall, and swiftly left the room. Moment's later Elizabeth heard the bedroom door slam. She let out a shaky breath that she didn't knew she had been holding, and sank to the floor. She pulled her knees up to her chest and started crying uncontrollably. He hadn't touched her, not laid a finger on her, but yet she had never been so afraid in her life.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Prize chapter 9:**

The Undertaker slammed the door behind him and took several deep breaths trying to will the rage back down. His head was pounding from where she had thrown the drier at him. He reached up to feel the cut on his forehead. He looked down the hallway and saw Edge and Christian staring at him with mouths gaped open.

"What the hell are you looking at?" he growled at them

Edge and Christian suddenly became very interested in the pictures on the wall, and devoted their full attention to them. The Undertaker just rolled his eyes and walked to his bedroom. Once inside he went over to the mirror on the wall and looked at the wound on his head. It was just a superficial wound, and barely more than a simple cut, he gets worst wounds in the ring on a normal basis. The Undertaker thought about how Elizabeth had looked went he had her penned against the wall. She acted like he was about to kill her or something, He didn't like that fact at all. Sure he had liked it went she feared him, but this was different, he had gone too far.

The undertaker walked over to his desk and looked over some bills that Paul had brought in earlier, but he couldn't concentrate on them, he still couldn't stop thinking about Elizabeth. He felt guilty as hell for what he had did, and felt like a complete jackass for scaring her so badly over a small cut. What had he expected her to do? Most women don't take kindly to a guy randomly sticking their hands down her pants. She was right; he had deserved what he got, but yet he had attacked her like she was the one to blame, and for doing something that any sensible woman would do. He wondered if he should go and make sure she was ok, but thought better of it. After this morning, he was the last person she would want to see, and he knew it. He would give her space, and check in on her tonight…

~~~~~~~O_O~~~~~~~

Elizabeth was a mess by the time she was able to pull herself off the floor. She began to start worrying for her own life. The Undertaker was evil, and she didn't put murder passed him; she didn't want to stick around to find out if he was capable of it. She started to look around the room once again trying to find something, anything that would help her escape. Maybe she had missed something the last time. She had spent several hours just going through everything, looking behind the dressers, under the bed, she even looked at the clothes to see if there was something attached to one of the garments that she could use to open the door with, but found nothing. There was a knock on the door.

"Fuck.'' She whispered to herself, she really didn't want to stop looking. She went over and sat down on her bed, not wanting to look suspicious. "Come in."

Paul walked in to the room with a plate that had a sandwich on it and a glass of tea. "I brought you lunch." He said still standing at the door

"Paul I'm not really hungry.''

"I don't think it would be wise to refuse the food dear, the Undertaker isn't in a good mood today. At least eat some of It." he pleaded

"He will be mad at you if you came down with the plate untouched, wouldn't he?'' Elizabeth asked him. When he nodded she sighed and motioned to the table. "Go on and set it down I will eat what I can of it."

Paul walked toward the table; he made it halfway but tripped on the place rug and dropped the glass of tea right onto her bed. "Oh no, I'm sorry." He said picking up the glass and staring at the large brown stain that was now on the white comforter. Paul shooked his head and gave her an apologetic look. "I will go get you some fresh sheets and a comforter from down stairs, and put them on the bed."

"Sheets,'' Elizabeth said a light bulb going off in her head, she turned to stare at the bed, of course how could she have been so stupid.

Paul looked at her, taking in her strange behavior. He began to wonder if the seclusion was getting to her. Maybe he should have a talk to Undertaker about letting her out of the room every once in a while. Elizabeth saw Paul looks at her from the corner of her eye and quickly shook herself, not wanting to give herself away.

"Paul, can you please just bring me up the sheets and let me change them? I've had a bad day, and don't want to be bothered. You can come by and get them in the morning. If you like I could put the sheets in the closet so the Undertaker doesn't see them, if that is an issue." She said in a sweet voice, trying to sound as innocent as she could.

''Um... well I don't see any problem with that. I will go get them for you now.''

"Thank you, I will eat what I can while you're getting them, that way you can take the plate with you so no one has to come back for it.''

Paul nodded and left the room. Elizabeth quickly ate half the sandwich and started pacing the room, staring at the bed the whole time. She had to laugh at herself. ''Elizabeth you ARE and idiot, why hadn't I thought of the sheets in the first place." She thought to herself. Elizabeth heard footsteps outside her bed room and quickly sat down at the table. Paul walked in, holding the folded up sheets and blanket and placed them on a small table by the door. Elizabeth picked the plate off the table and held it out to him, giving him an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry Paul this is all I could eat, I hope it's enough so you don't get into trouble."

"No that's just fine, he should be happy with that." He said taking the plate from her, and walked out.

Elizabeth waited for him to walk out before jumping up. She rushed over to the sheets and unfolded them so she could get a better look.

"Perfect." She said smiling at them.

~~~~~~~~O_O~~~~~~

The Undertaker was in the kitchen fixing him something to eat, he wondered what was keeping Paul so long, he had sent him up to give Elizabeth her lunch 10 minutes ago. He wanted to ask him how Elizabeth was holding up, he had been worried about her all day, but didn't want to upset her anymore then what she was. He knew she probably didn't want to see him.

The rest of the Ministry sat at the table, eating whatever they had fixed themselves, and not saying a word. They all knew that the Undertaker wasn't in a good mood today, and didn't want to do or say anything that would enrage him.

The door opened and Paul walked in holding a plate in his hands. Every head turn to him as he stared at the Undertaker and sat the plate on the table. "That's all she said she could eat. she didn't want anything at all at first, but I convinced her to try to eat some of it.'' he said.

The Undertaker stared at the plate sadly and sat down at the table. "How was she?"

"She seemed very depressed to be honest, and she said she doesn't want to be bothered. She seems very distant as well."

The Undertaker nodded. "Leave us, I want to speak to Paul alone.'' He instructed the Ministry. He waited until they had all walked out before bringing his attention back to Paul. "What do you think is wrong with her?"

"Mark, she has nothing to do in there, humans are sociable creatures, and they can only take seclusion for so long. She is bored and lonely. I know that you have been visiting, but word has it that you two have been getting along. Let her out of the room every once in a while, and give her something to occupy her mind while she is alone. You can't keep her locked up all the time and expect her to be happy. Maybe then she would even be more willing to be around you.''

The Undertaker nodded his head. Paul was the only person he would take advice from, he has known Paul since he was a child and he had even taken care of the Undertaker for a short time after his parents had died. He was the only one to use the Undertaker's real name in the Ministry, all though he rarely did it. Paul being scared of the Undertaker was not an act though, and it was only on subjects of great importance did he talk to the Undertaker so freely.

"So how did you get her to eat?"

"She asked if you would be mad at me if she didn't, and I said yes." Paul said simply.

The Undertaker huffed and shook his head. "That girl has a soft spot for you Paul. She hates me."

"Well, do you blame her; your actions haven't given her a reason not to. I know you like to use your dark side Mark, but I don't think being the perfection of evil is going to help you this time.''

"I'll go to her tonight, and see if I can smooth things over, and I will thank about letting her out.''

Paul nodded and sat down at the table, he started to slowly rub his temples. This was going to be a long day, Paul could feel it. The undertaker got back up and started to finish his lunch, silently thanking to himself. His stared window and his eyes widen.

"DAMN IT!'' he said and run for the door, calling for the Ministry on his way out.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Prize chapter 10:**

Elizabeth already had all four sheets tied together and was pulling on them to make sure the knots held her weight. She was in the bathroom and had the door locked in case someone came in to the bedroom. When she was satisfied that the sheets would hold, she quickly ran out of the bathroom with the sheets in hand. She laid the sheets on the bed, grabbed a chair from the table, and wedged it under the door handle to keep anyone from getting in. she then picked the sheets back off the bed and headed out to the balcony. She walked over to the rail and looked over it at the ground below, determining the distance. When she was sure that the sheets were long enough she tied one end around the rail as tight as possible and threw them over the side. Elizabeth watched as they fell and stopped so that the other end was just barely touching the ground. This was just too perfect, her plan was going smoothly. She was going to climb down the sheets and head straight for the woods. Hopefully no one saw her climbing down from her room. If they didn't then she would be long gone by the time they found her missing.

Elizabeth pulled herself over the rail and started to slowly make her way down the rope of sheets, taking care not to slip. When Elizabeth thought it was safe to, she let herself fall the rest of the way, landing on her feet in a crouch position. Elizabeth had her eyes fixed on the edge of the woods, and made a run for it. She wished she had shoes, but she had found none in the room. She didn't care; the threat of cut up feet was a sacrifice she would was willing to make to get out of this place.

"ELIZABETH!" she heard the Undertaker yell from behind, and started running faster, knowing that she had been seen and now had the Undertaker hot on her trail. There was no way he was going to catch her. She was already in the woods now and was dodging trees and hanging limbs. She took no mind as small twigs and sharp rocks cut into her bare feet. She looked over her shoulder and saw the undertaker not too far behind.

"Shit he's fast," she thought as she came to a large clearing in the woods. She ran past what looked like a very old house that had caved in a long time ago. She was almost to the other side of the clearing when the ground gave way under her. Everything became black and she felt herself fall for a while before her feet hit first water, then a hard surface. Elizabeth felt pain shoot up her legs and she fell over in to a wall in pain, and what felt like pieces of wood fell around and on her.

Once she was over the shock, Elizabeth took in her surroundings. She was standing in water that was waist deep, and was freezing cold. She felt around her, not being able to see anything, and felt stone walls surrounding her in a perfect circle.

"Elizabeth.'' She heard the undertaker call down at her, she looked up and saw a round hole that showed the sky above and a black figure she couldn't make out, but knew to be the Undertaker staring down at her.

~~~~~~~~O_O~~~~~~

The Undertaker had seen her disappeared in to the ground and knew what had happen. The old house had long been forgotten. There was also an old fence that once use to hold livestock, what remained of a small barn and an old well, which Elizabeth had just falling in to. The Undertaker kneeled by the hole and looked down, cursing when he couldn't see her. He called down to her but there was no answer.

"Did anyone grab a flash light?" he yelled at the men standing around him.

"I did" Paul whizzed, still walking toward the group. He pulled the flashlight out of his pocket and handed it to the Undertaker when he had reached him. The Undertaker took it and shunned the light in to the hole, he saw Elizabeth staring back up at him.

"Mideon, run to the house and get a rope. Edge get your skinny ass over here, you may have to go down after her.''

The Undertaker moved so that he lay beside the hole. "Elizabeth can you hear me?" he called down.

"Yes." He heard her replied her voice filled with pain.

"Can you move around at all?"

"Yes"

"Ok, hold on, were getting a rope."

~~~~~~O_O~~~~~~

Elizabeth leaned back against the wall, of all the rotten luck; she had managed to trap herself while trying to get away. She was easy pickings for the Undertaker now and there was going to be hell to pay. But she was glad that they were there to get her out. There was still pain shooting up her legs but she couldn't get off them because the space was too small for her to sit, and the water was too high. She was shivering because it was so cold down here and the water only made it worst. After a while she heard the Undertaker call back down too her.

"Ok were sending the rope down, tell us when you have it and wrap it around yourself, then tell us went to pull"

Elizabeth waited until she felt the end of the rope glazed her shoulder and grabbed it, she allowed them to give her enough slack to tie it around herself before she told them to stop. She quickly got it around her waist, and tied it as tight as she could.

"Ok, I have it on." She called up to them and felt the robe slowly being pulled up. She used her arms and legs to help them, even though the pain was killing her. Her ankles were either sprained really bad or broken. Soon she was at the top and she felt strong hands grab her and lifted her the rest of the way out.

~~~~~~O_O`~~~~

The Ministry backed away, leaving the undertaker standing over Elizabeth. She looked up at him with fearful eyes. The Undertaker just gave her an annoyed look before he bent down and picked her up. She was soaked to the bone, and cold to the touch. The Undertaker knew if he didn't get her some place warm soon she will be sick all over again. He tried to place her on her feet but she stopped him by clinging to his shirt, letting him know she was hurt. He looked in to her eyes and saw that they were a grayish blue.

He started carried her quietly back through the woods, thankful that she hadn't managed to get that far. He felt Elizabeth cling to him tighter, and nudged her head into his neck. He knew that it was because of the pain, but he couldn't help to thank about how good it felt to have her do that. He was in the yard now and the sun was just about to set. He watched as Mideon walked passed him to open the door for. He nodded thanks when he slipped through it and headed up the steps to Elizabeth's room. He had to call Viscera up to break the door down when he couldn't open it. Looks like the little pigeon had blocked it with a chair.

He went straight to the bathroom and sat her down on the toilet, then when over and locked the bathroom door. He turned on the hot water to the bathtub, and turned around to look Elizabeth.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he said to her, giving her a stern look

Elizabeth stared at the ground, and said nothing. The Undertaker walked over and kneeled before her. He saw a small cut on her cheek and reached to stroke it, but she flinched. The Undertaker frowned at her. "She thought I was going to hit her" he thought to himself. He gently stroked her cheek with his thumb, showing her what he had intended to do; Elizabeth looked up at him, confusion edged all over her face. He had too smirked at how cute she looked.

"I will never hit you Elizabeth, what happen this morning was a mistake on my part. I lost my temper, and I'm sorry if I scared you. That will never happen again."

The Undertaker got up and walked over to turn off the water once it was full. When he turned back to her, she looked as though she was still trying to process what he had just said. "Where are you hurt and how bad is it?''

"My ankles, both of them. I don't think I can walk, they are at least very badly sprained, if not broke." Elizabeth admitted

The Undertaker sighed and shooked his head. "Come on then, let's get you out of those wet clothes before you get sick." He said.

Elizabeth stiffened, and gripped the sides of the toilet, staring up at him with wide eyes.

The undertaker looked at her annoyed. "Come on now Elizabeth, it's nothing like that, I just want to make sure you don't get sick again. You will not be able to make it up the steps to the bathtub by yourself, so let me help you. That's all I'm going to do is help you, I promise."

Elizabeth hesitated for a moment before slowly pulling off her clothes. He watched as she lifted her shirt slowly over her head. He held his breath when she reached behind her to unhook her bra. The Undertakers eyes darken as she allowed it to fall to the floor. He was glad that his pants held him in place as she went to take off her pants, not wanting her to see what she was doing to him. The Undertaker was going to let her do it herself, but had to step in when she started having problems with her pants, not being able to lift herself AND pull them off at the same time. He walked over to kneeled down beside her and waited for her to lift herself up using her arms. He then grabbed her pants and panties at the same time and pulled them down far enough were she could do it herself the rest of the way. Once she was undressed he couldn't stop himself from standing back to take her in. Elizabeth shifted uncomfortably and tried to cover herself with her arms. She was so beautiful, every part of her was perfect to him, He could spend his life just staring at her and he would die happy. He resisted the urge to grab her right then and there to explore every inch of her body. Knowing that was the last thing she would want and needed. What she needed right now, was to take a warm bath. He then noted the small cuts and scrapes on her stomach from where she had fallen in the well.

"I'm going to carry you to the bathtub, ok?'' he said, not wanting to scare her in case she thought he was going to do something to her.

He waited for her to nod before picking her up carefully, walked over to the tub and gently placed her in the warm water. The moment she was inside, Elizabeth immediately pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around her legs, shielding herself from view. The Undertaker said nothing, as he grabbed a rag and lathered it up with soap. He started to slowly wash her back and found more cuts on it, he knew he would have to clean them all later.

Elizabeth's eyes slowly closed, and her body relaxed. She didn't know what it was about his touch, but it sent tingles through his body. She had never felt this way before and it confused her. How can this man terrify her, but then with the simplest touch, send her world spinning. She was feeling the same thing that she had felt that first morning when they had kissed. Elizabeth had never been with a man, and wondered if these feelings were normal.

The Undertaker knew what he was doing to her, all though that was not his attention. He wondered if he should collaborate with her reaction but thought better of it. he had learn from yesterday if he went too fast with her, she would stop him, and he had told her that he wouldn't do anything to her.

The undertaker moved over so that he was at the foot of the tub. "Let me see your ankles." He said holding out his hands.

Elizabeth didn't move and wrapped her arms tighter around her legs; she didn't want him to see her.

"Come on Elizabeth, I have already seen you, so there isn't anything to hide anymore. Let me see your ankles."

Elizabeth slowly unwrapped her arms, and leaned her back against the tub. She lifted both legs and placed the back of her calves on the side so that her feet dangled over the edge of the tub. The Undertaker took them in his hands gently and started to feel around the already swollen ankles.

"See how much you can move them around, it's going to hurt, but I need to see how much you can move them." He said sitting back and looking down at her feet. Elizabeth did as she was told, slowly and carefully moving each ankle from side to side and up and down as far as she could. The Undertaker nodded, looking pleased.

"They're not broken, but you will have to stay off your feet for a few days." He informed her. The Undertaker bent back down to study the cuts on her feet where she had run through the woods bare footed. When he was done he got up so that he was standing.

"I'll let you finish up with your bath. If you need me I will be right outside in the bedroom, call me when you're ready to get out." He said to her and walked out, leaving her alone.

~~~~~O_O~~~~~

The Undertaker leaned against the wall and watched as Bradshaw fixed the door to the bed room. The Undertaker had found him already at work at it when he had come out of the bathroom. Bradshaw was his favorite by far; he never had to worry about him messing things up in the Ministry. Bradshaw tested the handle and lock then got up.

"Ok, it's fixed now. Is there anything else that needs to be done?'' he said.

"Could you get those damn sheets off the rail, and see if there is any way to lock the glass doors were she can't get out of them."

"Already a head of you. I took the sheets down stairs and got her some fresh ones, there outside. As for the doors I had Faarooq go to the store to get a combination padlock, he will be back shortly and I can put it up."

"Good man, why don't you two go out to the bar once you are done, she sprained her ankles pretty bad so I don't think she will be any trouble tonight. Take anyone you want with you. You all have served me well today."

"Thank you Undertaker."

It didn't take too long for Faarooq to come back with the padlock. He helped Bradshaw put it on the door, and they even made the bed back up before they both left for the bar. The undertaker set the combination when they had left, went over and locked the bedroom door and sat on the bed to wait.

~~~~~~O_O`~~~~~~~

Elizabeth sat in the tub for what seemed to before ever, thanking after she had washed. She didn't know what was wrong with her. This man had kidnapped her, locked her away in a small room, and scared her to death. So why was it that every time he touched her, she didn't him to stop. She shooked her head, noticed that the water was starting to get cold, and figured it was time to get out.

"Undertaker….'' She called out

Seconds later the door open and the Undertaker walked in. She stared up at him, as he bent down and lifted her out of the water. He sat her down on the toilet and grapped a towel, and then started to dry her off. When he was done, he picked her up again and carried her to the bed room. He placed her on the bed and went over to the closet to get her some clothes. He came back with a red night gown and handed it to her.

"Here this would be easier to put on then pajamas."

Elizabeth took it and slid if over her head as the Undertaker got her a pair of panties. He had to help her get them on since he didn't want her putting any pressure on her ankles. He went over to a shelf and got down a first aid kit.

"I'm going to clean the cuts on your stomach, back and feet. Go on and lay back". He said to her.

She did as she was told and stared at him as he sat at the foot of the bed. He took one of her feet in his hands and started to rub the wounds with a cotton ball that had peroxide on it. Elizabeth hissed a little when it began to bubble, but didn't move her foot. The undertaker stared into her eyes and bent down to blow on the wounds, making the pain go away. He then put antibiotic cream on them and wrapped her foot in gauze and taped it in place. He did the same too the other foot all the while staring up at her.

When he was done he crawled on the bed so that he was kneeling beside her and lifted up her gown just under her breast. Elizabeth let out a gasp when he had done that and stiffened, but relaxed when he started to treat the cuts on her stomach. This was too much for Elizabeth, the feeling of him touching her stomach sent electricity through her body. She tried to keep her body under control; she couldn't let him know what he was doing to her.

The Undertaker had to hold back a smirk when she started to squirm under his touch. The girl was really trying to hide it. He acted like he didn't notice and continued to treating her. He placed a sterile pad over the largest wound, and smoothed it out. When he had did this, Elizabeth's body reacted against her will and she arched her back into his hand and let out a soft moan. He almost lost it, but was able to keep himself under control as he pulled back his hand. He cleared his throat to make sure it was normal before he spoke

"Roll over and let me do your back.''

Elizabeth did as she was told, and the Undertaker had to take a deep breath in and out before starting to settle himself.

When he was done with her back, He got up off the bed and flipped back the blanket. He then had her roll on to her back and slid her to the top of the bed. He tucked the blanket around Elizabeth and looked down at her.

''You going to be ok for the rest of the night, or will you like me to bring you something to eat?'' he asked

"No, I'm not hungry, just sleepy''

He nodded at her. "Then get some sleep, I'm going to come in more often to check on you, since your ankles are hurt. I don't want you on your feet at all for a few days, so call me if you need anything."

She nodded then yawned and snuggled under the blanket to get comfy. The undertaker bent down and kissed her forehead before moving his lips to her ear.

"Goodnight Elizabeth.'' He said, letting all the lust, and passion he had for her spill out in his voice. He heard her take in a rugged breath and smirked before he stood straight again and left the room. Elizabeth found herself staring at the door after him, wondering what the hell had just hit her, but soon the events of today had finally caught up with her, and she fell asleep, to exhausted to stay awake to think.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Prize chapter 11:**

**I would like to ask you all to remember the victims of 9/11, and their families. May God bless and keep them. I thank all the brave men and women, both alive and dead, who risk their life's that day trying to save people. We have all tried to move on from that day, and many of us have, but it's on days like this that all the memories and emotions come back to us. My only hope is that the families of the victims have found closure and peace from the lost of their love ones, and I pray that they will never again have to go through such hardship.**

**I was 12 years old when 9/11 happened, I found out that the **_**Trade Centers**_ **had been hit when the teacher turned on the TV to show us what was happening, and I watched as the second one was hit the moment it had happen. Still to this day I can remember the feeling I felt when I saw that happen. . **

**I hope that if anyone today reads this chapter that has had a hard day today, that it will lighten your spirits, and make you feel better. ~ 9/11/2011.**

Elizabeth woke up the next morning and groaned when she felt the pain in her ankles. She flipped the blanket back to look at them and saw that they had swelled up really bad, and had dark blue and purple bruises. After examining them, Elizabeth arranged the pillows around so that she could rest her back on them. She stared around the room, and once again hating the fact that there wasn't a TV or anything. She had thought it was boring when she could walk, now it's ten times worst. At least before her ankles were sprained, she could have walk out to the balcony and watch the wild life for entertainment. Elizabeth looked over at the closet and wished she had her sketch pad. "Maybe I can make it over to it, it's not that far." She thought to herself. Elizabeth swung her legs over the side of the bed, and slowly eased off it. The moment she put pressure on her feet pain shot through her ankles, causing her to sit back on the bed. She stared down at her feet angrily for a moment before putting them back on the bed. "This is just fucking great." She thought to herself and looked around the empty room again, feeling the rage build up inside her. She let out a frustrated scream and slammed herself back in to the pillows, hitting her head on the headboard in the process.

"AW, fuck." She whispered, she rubbed the back of her head and looked at the headboard as if it had meant to hurt her; she was getting madder by the second. She rolled over on to her side and punched the pillow beside her. She lay there seething, and looked around the room once again. Just then there was a knock on the door and Elizabeth glared at it.

"WHAT?" she said sharply.

The door open and the Undertaker walked in with a raised eyebrow. He was wearing nothing but night pants, having no shirt on. He shut the door behind him and crossed his arms over his chest. "I really do hope you thought I was someone else because I would hate to think you would be getting an attitude with me after yesterday.''

Elizabeth looked away from him, not able to meet his gaze. ''you normally just come in, you never knock.'' She murmured as a reply. The Undertaker just nodded and walked over to stand beside the bed. Elizabeth sat back up and stared at him.

"How are your ankles?"

"They hurt really bad and they're bruised''

''let me see them'' he said and kneeled down

Elizabeth swung her legs over the side of the bed and placed them right into his hands, he took some time looking them over before staring back up at her.

''Your knees don't hurt or anything do they.'' he said, lifting her night gown so he could feel them. Elizabeth's body reacted with anticipation since he was so close to her thighs. The Undertaker looked up at her, and smirked. He couldn't help but to place a kiss on her inner thigh, which made her gasp and her hands shot to both sides of his head. Her mind had told her hands to shove his head back as hard as she could, but all they did was hold him there. The Undertaker let out a growl and forced himself to pull back. He then took her feet and started to undo the dressing. He then got up and got the first aid kit and cleaned them. When he was done he crawled onto the bed.

"Ok, let me see you're back first" he said. He allowed Elizabeth to pull up the nightgown herself, not wanting to excite her or anything, she had a control problem and it didn't take much to figure that out. He wasn't too sure how much he can hold back with her constantly throwing half hearted signals his way. He had finished with her back and told her to roll over; when she did he silently started on her stomach. Elizabeth became memorized by his broad chest. It looked so cut, and she wondered what it felt like. No sooner had she had that thought, her hand planted itself right up against his chest, and she moved it upward. The Undertaker shot back away from her like she had shocked him. His chest was a very sensitive spot, it is what turned him on the most; he knew if he allowed her to keep that up he wouldn't be able to stop himself later.

"little girl if you don't want it, then you need to learn to keep your body under control, because all your telling me right now is to jump you like a jackrabbit."

Elizabeth blushed and stared way from him. He smirk at her and knew she wouldn't be throwing anything his way anytime soon.

"So what has you in the bad mood this morning.'' He asked taking off his shoes. Once he had them off he lay down on the bed be side her, folding his arms behind he had and stared up at her. Elizabeth moved so she was sitting on her side, propped herself up with her arm, and stared down at him.

"I'm just frustrated because I want to get up and I can't." she admitted, not wanting to fight with him this morning, she has had enough of those to last a life time, and didn't want to push her luck with his sudden kindness.

"And who's fault is that?" he asked as though he were speaking to a child. Elizabeth turned from him and scolded, she was starting to get mad again. True, she wouldn't be in the position right now if she hadn't tried to escape, but he was just as much to blame for putting her into that situation. But there he was acting like an innocent man, where's Elizabeth was the guilty one.

"Can you blame me?'' she murmured, not wanting to let the anger out in her voice.

"Look at me." The Undertaker said quietly to her. When she turned to stare at him, he looked into her eyes, and it seemed that he was looking into her soul. After a while he sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"You haven't been very happy since you been here, have you? I have had a part in that myself, however that is not how I wanted it to be. Would you be willing to make a deal with me?

Elizabeth hesitated, not sure what to say. "It depends on what the deal is." She finally said slowly

"If you don't give me any problems, each week I will allow you to have a piece of freedom. First of all I want you to do something when I say to do it…." he stopped when she gave him a look and knew what she was thanking. "… Don't worry I will never force you to do anything that would dishonor your virtue, I only mean things like eating when I tell you to, taking a bath when I tell you to,… things along those lines. Also you will be respectful to me and keep a civil tongue when talking to me. I know that you don't like me very much, but you will respect me. If you do get mad at me I suggest you find another means of letting out your aggression then throwing random objects at my head. I have been very patient with you, but I can only be patient for so long, and I will not be so kind the next time it happens. If you behave, then I will give you more freedom around here. Mess up and you will have something taken away until you yearn it back. Do I make myself clear?''

Elizabeth just nodded not staring at him now.

"Do we have a deal then?" he asks, wanting to be sure

"Yes, we have a deal." She said quietly

''Good, so from now on your own happiness will be in your hands. Just remember that I am a man of my word.''

''will you ever let me go?" she said quietly and looked into his eyes. The Undertaker stared at her for a moment before answering.

"No."

Elizabeth looked down that the blanket, and felt tears forming in her eyes. Why was he keeping her here, what use was she to him. All she wanted to be was free; she wanted to get back to the job and life she loved. The Undertaker stared at her for a while. He saw the tears in her eyes and felt something he had not felt but once (which was the day before) in a long time, remorse for another person. He wonder what this girl was doing to him, there was something about her that he couldn't pin point. All he knew what that he hated that she was sad, and that it was because of him. He started to thank about what Paul had said, and shot up out of the bed, walking out with an idea in his head. He went straight to his bedroom and picked up the phone that was on the desk. He pulled out a phone book and started flipping through it, then pushing in numbers of different places. He just hoped that what he was doing would make her feel better.

~~~~~~~O_O~~~~~~~`

Elizabeth was sitting on her bed, board once again. Oddly she wished the undertaker hadn't left so suddenly, she didn't like him much, but at least talking to him gave her something to do. She was about to lay down and sleep again when the door opened.

''I got you something.'' The Undertaker said as he walked in, holding up a bag to show her and had smaller bag in his hand. He walked over to the bed and put the bigger bag in front of her and motioned for her to look inside. When she did, Elizabeth found a many pairs of nice shorts and matching tops. Elizabeth gave him a questioning look.

''I know that you don't like to be in a night gown all the time and long pants are a little hard to get on and off when I have to help you. This is so you have comfortable clothes to change in to while you're stuck in bed.'' He explained.

'Thank you'' she said still looking through the clothes.

''Put on some of them now, there will be a lot of people come in and out of your room, and you may want to look presentable.''

''Why will there be people in my room.''

The Undertaker raised his eyebrow at her ''I thought we made a deal that you are to do as I say, you will find out soon enough.

Elizabeth down casted her eyes, knowing that he was right. ''Can you get me a bra. '' was the only thing she said before starting to slowly undressed. The Undertaker placed the small bag on the table, pulled a bra out of the drawer and threw it to her, he then turn his back to her, knowing that she still didn't like to show herself to him. He didn't turn around until she called for him to help her with the shorts; she was still not able to do it by herself. When he was done he walked over and picked up the small bag off the table and handed it to her.

''I also got you this as well, I want you to start wearing it.''

When she looked inside she found a small mirror, foundation, pink gloss, mascara, and black eyeliner. She had to laugh a little, there was no way in hell he had went and got this himself, he probably had one of his goons go get it for him she thought to herself.

"What's so funny…''

''Nothing…. Thank you, but there wasn't any need to get me this, I have makeup here with me."

''I didn't know, you haven't been wearing any, so I thought you needed It.'' he said looking sheepish. Elizabeth felt bad because she knew he was trying to do something nice, she took and closer look at the brand and smiled.

''Wow this is good make up though, top brand. I have always wanted to get this kind of mascara, but it was always too much for my budget. Thank you." She said giving him a smile, and noticed he had a look of satisfaction on his face.

''Can you hold the mirror up so I can put it on.''

The Undertaker did as she asked. He watched her silently as she applied the makeup, not too much, just enough to heighted her features a bit. Soon after she was done the door open and Paul walked in.

''their here Undertaker, should I go ahead and tell them to come up?''

The Undertaker never took his eyes off Elizabeth. ''yes that will be fine, tell the Ministry to help them so they can be in and out as soon as possible." He said. Paul nodded and left the room.

''Come on, I have to get you off the bed.'' He said , picking her up and sitting her in a chair, he got a pillow off the bed and place it in the other chair and moved it over so that she could prop her feet on it. Elizabeth wanted to ask what was going on but knew he would just tell her to wait and see. It didn't take too long though until two men with a dolly came in. Elizabeth's eyes got wide with excitement when she seen what was on the dolly, it was a huge entertainment center. Soon the Acolytes came in both carrying a large TV, and Paul came in with a VCR along with Edge with what looked like a small shelves and Mideon came in holding movies. Elizabeth just stared with her mouth gaped open as they started to rearrange the room so that the entertainment center was now were her bed used to be, and they had moved the bed on the opposite side of the room. Apparently Undertaker had moved the bed in front of the cable outlet so Elizabeth couldn't see it. Christian then walked in hold two very large grocery bags, and Gangrel come in holding an art easel followed by Viscera with two long boxes.

The Undertaker tipped the two workers and they left, the rest of the Ministry was still at work getting the room organized. the Acolytes were moving around the dressers, Edge and Christian were setting up the VCR and hooking the cable up, Mideon was putting the movies away, Gangrel had already put the easel by the door and was now helping Viscera put up the shelves on the wall by it and Paul was directing traffic. All Elizabeth could do was look around at them all dumfounded.

"What is all this'' she asked staring up at the Undertaker who was now at her side, also watching the man at work.

''We had a deal remember, if your good you will get to have things. You have not misbehaved today, so I decided to make the room a bit more enjoyable to be in. Do you not like your new things?''

''No, I love them.'' She said looking at the almost finished room, her eye's stopped on the easel and shelves and she stared at them for some time. The Undertaker followed her gazed and smiled. He walked over and picked the two bags and boxes up and carried them over to her. He handed her the bags so she could go through them. She pulled each object out, her excitement growing. There were paint, paint trays and brushes, pastels, watercolors, sketch pads, top of the line drawling pencils, color pencils , and more, everything that you could use to create a masterpiece. Elizabeth couldn't believe how much stuff was there, and had always dreamed of having such a supplie. The Undertaker then opened the box and pulled out an empty canvas to show her. Elizabeth took it from him fondly.

"How did you know that I like to paint and draw.'' She asked still looking at her new stuff.

"Well I was watching you closely, and I seen you with a sketch pad while you was taking a break from training one day. I figured you would like to have something to do, I didn't know if you liked to paint or not, so I didn't get you much painting supplies. However I can get you more if you would like."

It was all too much for her; before she knew it she had wrapped her arms around the Undertaker's neck and hugged him. Everyone in the room stopped to stare and the Undertaker look dazed. He blinked a few times, not having been expecting that and didn't really know what to do.

''oh no, I love to paint, it's just I couldn't carry all that stuff with me on the road, a sketch pad and a few pencils is easier to deal with." She said in the crook of his neck, the fact that he had thought to get her all this stuff met a lot to her. Art was always a way to her heart.

Paul had to smile at the two; he could tell that the child was warming up to the Undertaker, and that he in turn was slowly being changed by her. But just how much only time will tell. Elizabeth let out a big yawn, she still was taking the medsin and it made her sleepy. The Undertaker saw it and waved for the men in the room to leave before he picked her up.

''ok, it's time for you to get some sleep''

Elizabeth didn't protest, in fact she was almost asleep by the time the Undertaker had gotten her to the bed. He stared at her for a moment before walking out leavening her in a peaceful sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Prize chapter 12:**

**Sorry for the late post. Life has been crazy and I didn't have time to sit down and type, wish there was a bonus chapter to make up for lost time, but this was all I had time for. I will most likely not be able to do much until Sunday, but after that I will be back on track. Keep the reviews going, there my motivation :)**

The last two days went by smoothly, after the Undertaker's comment Elizabeth worked really hard trying to keep her body under control, and for the most part was successful. All the new things that the Undertaker had gotten her was a big help, it made being bedridden more bearable. Elizabeth hadn't gotten the chance to paint yet, since she would have to stand to do that. She couldn't wait until her ankles were healed enough to allow her to paint. For the last two days Elizabeth had used the coloring pencils to create colored drawings. Elizabeth loved to create ground level scenes, and she was working on one right now.

Elizabeth was in her bed on laying her stomach and was at work on the drawling. It was a picture of a garden, and the angle looked like you were looking at the garden while lying down on a bench. There were flowers all around and just peaking above a bush of roses you could see the top half side of a bandstand with a round blue top, and white stone siding, you could just barely see the dirt pathway in the corner. It was all done in color and look like it had taken with a camera, and then was edited it to make it look faded.

Elizabeth was so focus on the drawling, she didn't hear the door open and the Undertaker walking in. he knew instantly that she didn't know he was there and made his way over to her, not making a sound. He looked over her shoulder to study the drawling and was very impressed with her skills, this was the first time he had seen any of her art work, since she always seemed to hide it when he came in. He waited for her to switch out coloring pencils before he let his presence be known, not wanting to scare her and make her mess up anything.

"I knew that you loved to drawl, but I had no idea that you could drawl this well."

Elizabeth jumped and turned to stare at him, it took her a while to get over her shock.

"Goodness your quiet, I didn't even hear you come in."

The Undertaker chuckled and sat down on the bed beside her. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you…." He then held out his hand for the sketch pad. "May I?"

Elizabeth reluctantly gave it to him, not really wanting him to see it. For some reason, Elizabeth was worried that he wouldn't like her drawings and didn't want to have him tell her so. The Undertaker flipped each paged and studied the drawings carefully, she couldn't read his face to tell if he liked them or not. When he was done he raised his eyebrow at her.

"You could make a lot of money off these if you ever chose to sell your work, are these places that you have seen?"

"No, I come up with them in my head, I love to drawl nature the most, there's just so much beauty in it."

"Well you have a gift, I'm glad that the art supplies I got you is being put to such good use." He said handing the sketch pad back to her. Elizabeth blushed and took it from him and laid it back on the bed. The Undertaker then got up so he was standing, and picked up a bag that Elizabeth hadn't seen there. He pulled out two ankle braces and started to undo them.

"Today is walking day, I got you these to give you more support and to insure that you don't do anything to damage your ankles further. I want you to wear these until they are fully healed." He said to her.

"Finally I can get off this bed." She said with a big smile

The Undertaker gently put them on her feet, and then he got up and took both her hands, helping her up.

"Does it hurt too much to stand?"He asked once she was one her feet

"Yes, but not too bad" Elizabeth said wincing, the Undertaker held tightly to her hands and he walked back a little, silently telling her to walk with him. She took a few steps, forward, the first step hurt, but she got used to it when she took the next few, soon they had made it to the other side of the room. The undertaker never let go of her hands. He led her back to the bed and had her sit down again.

"Well that was a good start, but I still don't want you to be up and about unless you absolutely have to for a few more days. Your ankles may not be 100% for about a month since you sprained them so badly. I want you to put on the braces every time you have to get up."

"Ok, hey I have been wondering, what day is it'' She asked, she didn't even know how long she had been here, it felt like weeks.

''September the 6th. Why?"'

'' Wow I've only been here for 6 days, it feels longer.''

"A lot has happen in the last six day."

Elizabeth nodded in agreement. Just then there was a knock on the door and Paul came in.

"Undertaker, there is an important call for you, I thank you may want to take it."

The Undertaker stared at Elizabeth for a while, it was clear to her that he didn't want to leave. He gave her a kiss on the forehead before he got up and left, Elizabeth noticed that he didn't look to happy.

''Who called.'' Elizabeth asked Paul before he could go out the door.

"That is not my place to tell you. If you want to know you have to ask Undertaker."

Elizabeth nodded and allowed Paul to leave, still wondering why the Undertaker looked so mad when he left.

~~~~O_O~`~~~

The Undertaker picked the phone off the desk, wondering who was on the other line and how they had gotten this number. The Ministry was the only ones that knew the number and they only called incased of emergency when they were out. He knew it wasn't anyone of them, because everyone in the Ministry was in the house at the moment.

"Hello.'' He said, and snarled when he heard the voice on the other in, knowing who it was immediately.

"Undertaker, this is Vince."

''I know who it is, what do you want."

"Where is she, and you better not lie to me."

''If your referring to Elizabeth, she is here with me?"

"Undertaker, I want you to bring her back, she has been gone for almost a week now. You are to be at my office Tuesday with Elizabeth. I'm not asking I'm demanding."

"I will be more and glad to come to your office Vince, but Elizabeth stays here."

"You will do what I ask undertaker or else."

The Undertaker chuckled. "That's big words Vince, what are you going to do, fire me. That still wouldn't solve anything. Elizabeth will still be with me. So I suggest you just allow me to come to your office alone, and we two can talk further about Elizabeth man to man."

"Alright Undertaker, have it your way, just be in my office first thing in the morning."

"I'll be there."

Vince already had a plane that would fly the Undertaker out to where Vince would be, after Vince gave him all the information, the line went dead and The Undertaker put the phone back down on the hook. He wondered what Vince was up to, and couldn't help but to think that this was some kind of trap to lead him out of the house. He went over to the closet to start to packing and then he started to make up plans to secure the house while he was gone. He would have to leave tomorrow night, and will not be back until late the next night.

~~~~~~~O_O~~~~~~~~

**-The next day-**

Elizabeth was finally able to do a bit of painting now, and she was working on one when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Elizabeth said not taking her eyes off the painting.

Edge walked in with a big smile on his face. "Wow you sound like you're in a good mood this morning"

"Yeah I'm just happy that I can move around now. Is there anything you need.''

"Yes, the Undertaker wanted me to tell you that he will be joining you for breakfast this morning."

"Oh, what has he been doing, he didn't come back yesterday?

"I'm sorry I can't really answer that. That is something you have to talk about with Undertaker."

"What, has he told you all not to give me information or something?" Elizabeth said with a smirk

"No, it's more of a better safe than sorry thing."

"Oh, ok I don't want you getting into trouble."

Just then there was another knock on the door and Edge open it, Paul walked in holding a tray of food.

"Here Paul I will set up the table, you go take a break." Edge said taking the tray from him.

"Thank you boy." Paul said then turned his attention to Elizabeth. ''the Undertaker will be up shortly, and he said to go ahead and eat. "

"Thank you Paul." Elizabeth said getting up and started to clean her art area, she put the paint brushes and a jar of water so the paint didn't dry on them and walked over to help Edge fix the table. Just then there was a big boom that could be heard from outside the room, make both edge and Elizabeth jump.

"I will be right back, don't answer if someone knocks."

Edge said before he hurried out of the room, he was in such a rush, that he didn't shut the door all the way, and didn't even notice it swinging back open. Elizabeth however did and she couldn't help but to walk over to it. She looked out it, and found herself staring down a hallway. She looked back into her room before stepping out. She made her way down the hallway until she came to the top of a staircase. From the top of the steps she could see the main entrance of the house. The floors were a chestnut brown hard wood floor; the room was huge and was done in different shades of browns that went well with the color of the floor. Elizabeth couldn't believe how beautiful the room was.

"What are you doing?" said a booming voice behind her. Elizabeth turned and saw the Undertaker marching down the hall toward her. When he finally reached her he grabbed her arm.

"You trying to escape again?" he asked, looking furious

"No, I was ju….." the Undertaker didn't wait for an answer, he tighten his grip on her arm and started to walk back towards the room, he was going a little bit faster then Elizabeth's ankles would allow. She felt the pain building in her ankles because of the strain the fast pace was putting on then.

"Undertaker please slow down." She said, but he didn't do as she asked and kept at the same paste. She started to push against his grip, and was now just a little bit behind his step. The Undertaker jerked her forward sharply to make her walk beside him, but Elizabeth tripped when he did that and landed roughly on her left foot. She let out a gasp of pain.

"Undertaker your hurting me.'' She said

The Undertaker heard the pain in her voice and stopped on the spot, he just remembered that her ankles were sprained. Elizabeth held on to his arm so she could take her weight off her left foot. When he saw her nursing her foot he felt a twinge of guilt rise inside of him, he picked her up and carried her the rest of the way to the bedroom. He placed her on the bed, took the brace off her foot and looked it over.

"What were you doing outside the room?'" he asked still looking at her foot.

"I just wanted to see what the rest of the house looked like."

"You are not allowed to be outside your bedroom, I don't trust you yet, not after what happen a few nights ago."

"But I thought you said that I will get to have more freedom if I behaved? I haven't given you any problems in the last three days."

"I don't trust you outside the room. You have already shown me that you are a flight risk.'"

"Honestly? Undertaker, I can barely walk, let alone run. What am I suppose to do hobble my way out of here?'' Elizabeth said, getting mad now, she was tired of this room, she had already decided that it would be best if she just tried to stay on the undertakers good side, but he is making it really hard right now.

"I said no, and I do not want to hear another word about it" the Undertaker snapped back, he too was getting mad

"well you know what, it was your fault that I ran in the first place, if you hadn't scared the shit out of me, and made me fear for my life I wouldn't have tried to escape so that was your fault not mine. "

"Keep in mind that the deal you are trying to throw in my face, also stated that you will do as I say. I told you I didn't want to hear another word about this subject. You also need to cut that tone of voice with me."

Elizabeth stared at the floor, and didn't say another word for the longest time.

"Undertaker please, it doesn't have to be all the time, I wouldn't even care if you have every person in your Ministry follow me around, and it can be completely on your terms. I just want to be able to get out of the room every once in a while." She finally said in a low voice

"It will be on my terms, and my terms are that you will not be let out of this room until I decide that I can trust you. That is final.

With that he walked out leavening her alone. Elizabeth sat on the bed and let a few tears fall.

~~~~~~O_O~~~~~

The Undertaker didn't come back to her room until he was about ready to leave, he open the door and found her sitting in a chair, wither her arm resting over the back, she had her chin rested on her arm and was looking out the glass doors. He folded his arms over his chest and stared at her, she looked miserable. She reminded him of a caged bird that dreamed of being free and once again spreading its wings. Which only made him feel like an asshole, he knew it was because he wouldn't allow her to come out of the room that she looked that way. "Damn what is the woman doing to me?" he thought.

"I will thank about what you have said, and I will decide if I can trust you. I will let you know my decision tomorrow night." He said finally

Elizabeth shot her head up and looked at him, she opened her mouth to speak, but the Undertaker held up his hand to stop her. "I said not another word on the subject…. You will know what I have decided when I come back from my trip tomorrow night."

"Where are you going?'' she asked.

"I have a conference with Vince; it will be in the morning so I have to leave in just a few minutes. While I am gone you will do as Paul says, and tell him of any issues if you have any. I figured you like him the most, so I thought it would be best for him to watch over you while I'm gone. "

"OK." Elizabeth said, she was starting to feel better now that The Undertaker said he would think about letting her out of the room. The undertaker walked over to her and bent down to they were eye level.

"I just want you to know, that even if I decide to not let you out of the room just yet, that I will eventually. However, if I decide not to let you out tomorrow, I do not want you to ask me to let you out ever again in the future. I am not in the mood to be asked the same thing every time I come to see you. Do you understand me?'' he said softly but sternly

"Yes." She said softly, not wanting to say anything else that may ruin her chances

He nodded and stood up straight. "Get some sleep Elizabeth, I will come and see you tomorrow night as soon as I get home."

The Undertaker kissed her forehead before he left. Elizabeth walked over to her bed, took off the braces and lay down to go to sleep. She couldn't help but to feel anxious about tomorrow. She just hoped he would say yes.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Prize chapter 13:**

**Ok guys here's the deal, I am moving on Oct 15****th****, so I have a lot to do from now till then, it will be a 11 hour drive to my new home. Because of that I will not be able to write as much until I get there, but I will try to write as much as my battery on my laptop will allow on the road. It may take me about 2 to 3 days to get everything put away once I get there. Until the 15****th**** I will write when I can, but I may not get much done. Sorry if I knew I was going to be moving like this I would have waited on posting the story, but I found out only 4 days ago, family thing got to go back home. Also sorry for the weak chapter, wasn't feeling this one.**

The Undertaker sat across from Vince, with his feet propped up on the desk, clearly not phased by the glare that his boss was shooting at him.

"Ok, let's cut to the chase, what do you want?" Vince said, finally ending the stare down.

"What do you mean?" the Undertaker said with a smirk.

"You clearly want something, or you wouldn't have kidnapped Elizabeth. I have talked to her friends and they are willing to do anything you ask."

"I don't want anything." The undertaker said simply.

"Come on now Undertaker, enough with the mind games. I know you want something in exchange for the girl. What do you want? I match with Kane, a chance at the WWF championship? Name it and you got it."

The Undertaker chuckled and shook his head. ''You don't get it, do you? There isn't anything I want. There is nothing that you can trade me. I didn't take her because I wanted to trade her for something."

"Then why did you take her if you didn't want anything?"

The Undertaker took his feet off the desk, sat up and leaned forward in the chair. ''She is what I wanted, just her, nothing else. She was the prize that I was working for and now I have her, and I will not let her go."

Vince was shocked when he said this; the Undertaker had always wanted something for the other people that he kidnapped. Vince himself had his daughter kidnapped by the man, there was always something that the Undertaker would trade for.

"Undertaker you can't really be serious, you can't just keep her, she is a human being for god's sakes."

"Whenever I first saw her I knew then that I had to have her, she is someone that I wanted to take simply because I wanted her, and none of the other diva's interested me as much as she did. The night that she escaped me proved that I had to have her even more."

''I swear undertaker if you harm her in any way, I will make sure you will never get another job in this country."

"I haven't touched her, she is perfectly safe. Why would I harm my most prized possession?"

"Keep in mind that you can't keep her locked up forever, and you better hope that she doesn't charge you with kidnapping, because that is a one way ticket out of this business. I wouldn't mistreat her if I was you."

A flash came across the Undertaker's face and his eyes were spitting venom at Vince. "I haven't been mistreating her."

Vince was taken aback by the Undertaker's defensiveness. Normally the Undertaker would have played around with people, and made them think that their loved ones were being tortured by his hands. That was the way he worked, it was all about fear for your loved one. But the Undertaker wasn't doing that this time, instead he looked mad at the fact that Vince had suggested that he was hurting Elizabeth. But Vince put that out of his mind, he needed to focus on a way to free Elizabeth.

"I want you to bring her back, at least to see her friends; they want to know that she is ok."

"She is fine, besides I can't bring her anyways, she can't travel because she has two sprained ankles.''

''I thought you said that you haven't harmed her?''

''I didn't, she did it when she was….exploring the woods behind the house. I have took really good care of her every day that she has been with me'' The Undertaker said with a smirk, thanking about the way she reacted every time he was near her, he could tell there was an attraction there. Vince saw the smirk but took it the wrong way.

'You didn't….. I mean you haven't…'' Vince couldn't form the words, not really wanting the answer, but there was idea's flashing through his head of how the undertaker had "took care of her." the Undertaker knew what he was implying and he rolled his eyes. He may be evil, but he wasn't that fucked up.

'"Vince, stop worrying, I haven't touch her in ANYWAY, I'm not like that. I was referring to the fact that she had the flu the night I took her, and she sprained her ankles, so I have taken care of her, nurse her back to health so to speak. "

Vince looked relieved at hearing that, but there was a concerned look on the Undertaker's face. The Undertaker was going to come in here and play with Vince but now he found himself reassuring him that Elizabeth was ok. Before the Undertaker never stop the loved ones of the people he kidnapped from thanking the worst, but for some reason he couldn't do it this time. He didn't want anyone to thank that he was hurting Elizabeth and he wondered why.

"Well then since you refuse to bring her here I will just have to put you in a match next Monday, you along with your Ministry will face off against The Corporation, so all your men will have to be here as well." Vince finally said after a while with a slight smile on his face.

"You can't force me to fight, you gave me the month off." The Undertaker said smirking

''Well that may be true, but I figured that you would be willing to fight after what The Corporation have been saying about you and the Ministry."

The Undertaker sat back, he knew that this was a trap, but the one weakness he had was that he never backed down from anyone, and if someone was talking crap about him the Undertaker will face that person like a man. Vince knew what he was doing. "Please do tell, I haven't had time this week to watch the show.''

"Well both Monday and Friday they have called you out, saying that if you were a man you would come out and face them."

The Undertaker snarled. "Funny that they chose to call me out when I was taking time off."

"Well everyone in the back knew that you weren't there, and wouldn't be back until the end of the month, the fans on the other hand have no idea that you are taking time off. Do they?" Vince said, knowing full well that the fans' opinion meant a lot to the Undertaker.

The Undertaker narrowed his eyes at Vince, he knew without a doubt now that Vince was in fact trying to trap him in his own pride. What the Undertaker disliked the most was that it was working.

"You're playing a dangerous game here Vince."

"I don't know what you mean I'm just informing you of what has been said.''

The Undertaker glared at him for a moment before speaking. "Ok Vince I will play your game, but keep in mind that when you play with fire you may just get burned.

"So you will be here next Monday?"

"Sign me up." The Undertaker said before getting up and heading for the door, he opened it but was stopped by Vince before he was about to leave.

"Oh, and it will be a street fight, fall counts anywhere, and it can start at anytime during the night, whenever the first punch is thrown the match will begin, so I would watch your back if I were you."

The Undertaker gave him an evil smile. "I wouldn't have it any other way." Then he walked out, leaving a smiling Vince alone in his office.

~~~~~O_O~~~~~~

The Undertaker sat on the plane staring out the window, thinking. Vince's warning about mistreating Elizabeth kept running through his head, and he remembered how she looked last night when he had come in. He started to wonder if he was doing the right thing by keeping her locked up all the time. Sure he was only doing it because he didn't want her to escape, but would it be so bad to let her out of the room. Everything that Elisabeth had said made since, there really wasn't away she could get that far with her ankles, and she would be watched closely. The undertaker spent the rest of the trip contemplating on whether he should or shouldn't let her out.

~~~~o_O~~~~

Elizabeth paced the room, glancing out the glass doors every time she passed them, she knew that the Undertaker would be back soon, and she was about ready to bust if he didn't hurry up. She had tried in vain to do something to keep her nerves down, like painting or drawling, but she couldn't focus on anything. She just hope that he would let her out of the room, and couldn't imagine how she would feel if he said no.

Elizabeth glanced out the doors once again and saw headlights coming toward the house. She walked over to the doors so she could see better out of them. She felt her heart pounding in her chest as she watched the car pull up to the house and stop. A human figure got out of the car and started walking up the front steps of the house, the person was masked by the night's darkness, but she knew that it was the Undertaker. She walked over to the bed to sit down on it, not wanting him to know that she had been at the glass doors waiting because she felt a bit silly since she had been pacing the room for two hours.

The Undertaker sighed and closed the door; he then walked toward her. Elizabeth watched him as he made his way over to the bed and sat down, not taking her eyes off him for one second. She couldn't read his face, and didn't know if she was going to get good news or bad news. The Undertaker didn't say anything for a long time; he just stared out the glass doors that were in front of him. Then he turned and looked at Elizabeth, and noticed that she was still staring at him, patiently waiting for his answer. He knew then that this was very important to her, and he couldn't bear to break her heart, all doubts of whether letting her out was the right thing to do or not left him and he felt his walls crumble.

"You may come out of the room every once and a while." He said finally

Elizabeth squealed and threw her arms around the Undertaker's neck, and again he found himself a bit awkward with her sudden show of affection. He cleared his throat before speaking. "Come on now, I haven't finished yet."

Elizabeth unwrapped her arms from his neck, and looked down feeling embarrassed with herself. The undertaker looked her in the eyes and put on a stern face. "Now you will not come out tonight, I have had a long trip and would like to go to sleep for the night. I don't want you outside of the room unless I am able to keep an eye on you. Tomorrow morning after we have our breakfast I will walk you around the house, and show you everything. I will also discuss other rules that I want you to follow while outside the bedroom tomorrow as well. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I won't give you any trouble I promise." She said with a big smile on her face. The Undertaker couldn't help but to fall in love with her smile, each time she did it, it felt like she was chipping away the ice that incased his cold heart. She was changing him and he knew it, he just wondered if he could live with the person he would become.

Elizabeth saw the look in his eyes, and knew that even though he was an ass at times; he still would never hurt her. For the first time since she had been there, she felt safe, more safe then she had ever felt in her whole life. She thought that she must be crazy for feeling this safe with someone that had kidnapped her, but somehow she still did. She took his hand in hers and entwined their fingers.

"Thank you.'' she said softly, then before she knew what she was doing, she lean in and kissed him on the lips. The Undertaker was surprised at first, and didn't move at all, but it didn't take him long to get over his shock. He reached up and cupped the back of her head with his hand, and deepened the kiss. Both lost all since of time, and were they where, all that matter to them was that kiss, it wasn't until the door came flying open did come they back to earth.

"Elizabeth I….. Oh shit I should have knocked.'' Said a wide eyed Christian.

Elizabeth opened her eyes and started at the Undertaker, their lips were still locked. She found him staring back in to her eyes, and saw lust and murder in his eyes. She had to smile against his lips, knowing that he was pissed about Christian barging in and ruining their moment. She noticed that she now had her arms wrapped around the undertaker's neck again. Elizabeth pulled back a little, leaving her arms still around his neck and gave him a smile.

"Don't kill him." she said jokily

Undertaker gave her an evil, but amused look, which Elizabeth found very sexy. "I won't make any promises."

Elizabeth bit her bottom lip. "Please."

The Undertaker sighed, and Elizabeth could swear he was pouting. "Fine, I'll let him live this time, but that doesn't mean I won't make sure he never comes in here without permission."

Elizabeth gave another one of her smiles that melted the Undertaker, and gave him another quick kiss before pulling back again. "You better go see what he wanted."

"Are you sure I can't kill him.''

"Yes.'' Elizabeth said giggling.

"Ok, well I will see you in the morning then." He said before getting up and giving her one last kiss. "Goodnight."

Long after the undertaker had left Elizabeth lay in bed thinking about the undertaker, he had changed so much since the first time she met him. She bit her bottom lip thinking about the kiss; maybe this place wasn't as bad as she thought.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Prize chapter 14:**

**Omg has it really been a year since my last post. Sorry for the late post on this one. After I moved things got crazy. I did try a little over the year but I kept haveing writers block. Boooo. But I am going to try and start writing again for you all**

"So are we going to discuss the rules now or while you're showing me around?" Elizabeth said before taking a bite of her toast. She and the Undertaker were sitting at the table in her room having a large breakfast.

"Hmmm maybe it would be best to discuss it before I show you around that way there is no problems. Ok, first things first, you are to stay away from all doors and windows, if I see you touching any of them you will go back to your bedroom immediately and will not get to come back out for the rest of the day. You will follow the rules I have already place down for you about respect, if you don't you will have to go back to your room. If you try to escape at anytime, weather you're in your room or not, will terminate any time outside your room for at least a week. So it's simple, just be good and we will not have any problems."

Elizabeth rolled her eye, but still had on a big smile. "You know you make me feel like a child with all these rules. It's like your grounding me if I'm bad, and making me go to my room." She said

The Undertaker gave her a stern look. "I'm serious Elizabeth, one wrong move and you will come back in here. I know it sound a bit juvenile; I know that you already knew that you would be in trouble if you tried to escape, but I am only telling you how things will be so that you know the consequences if you do so."

"I know Undertaker, and I gave you my word that I wouldn't be any trouble."

The Undertaker got up from the table, having already finished his meal. He held out his hand for hers. "Are you ready to go then?"

Elizabeth placed her hand in his, and allowed him to gently lift her to her feet. She held her breath as they made their way to the door. The Undertaker pulled out the key that was always in his pocket, placed it in the key hole and turn. Every action seemed like slow motion to her. Some people would think she was over exaggerating things, that being let out of the room wouldn't be this big of a deal. However most people have never been locked in a room for nine days straight, without ever getting out once. Hell even people in jail get to have time outside during the day. No one would ever know what it was like to be locked up in a room like Elizabeth had unless they have been through it.

The Undertakers open the door and turned to Elizabeth, and waited to see what she would do. She just stood there, and waited for him to give her permission, not wanting to do anything that would anger him. The Undertaker had to smile at this. He moved so that he was standing behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He lightly kissed the length of her neck. He growls with satisfaction when he heard her take in a sharp breath and rested herself further in to him. He stopped his attack on her neck and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"How very obedient of you to wait for my permission."

Elizabeth shattered half with fear, half with lust at his words. She realized then just how much of a hold the Undertaker had on her, how he had her in the palm of his hand and knew her so well. She was surprised to find that there was a part of her that liked that fact. Oh God what was happening to her, how could she give in so willing to the man that had kidnapped her?

The Undertaker unwrapped his arms from her waist and took her hand; he pulled her gently with him out of the door, never taking his eyes off her. As they went down the hall and made their way down the grand star case he greedily took in her excitement with satisfaction, she was like a small child, seeing something for the first time. He watched as her eye darted in different directions, taking in everything that her mind could. They had reached the bottom of the steps, and he let go of her hand. The entrance to the hose was a round room with wood floors. In the center of the room there was a round carpet that had a 7 pointed star with a ring circling it. The carpeted was done in shades of brown that blended so well with the floors it looks like it was a part of it. Attached to the round room was a long hallway that gave the whole structure the look of a key hole. There were many doors going down the length of the hall way all the way to the fair end, as well as doors in the round room that the undertaker and Elizabeth now stood in.

The Undertaker led Elizabeth down the long hall all the way to the end, and in to the last door to the right. Elizabeth saw a library that was make any book lover die of joy, there were books on selves that reached all the way up the 9 foot wall. There wasn't a single bit of wall that wasn't bearing books up on it, save for a small opening in which a grand fire place sat with chairs in front that looked so comfy, Elizabeth was sure she could span hours in one and never once become uncomfortable. there were 3 rows of 7 foot high books selves placed in the middle of the room, and some tables that were most likely for anyone that wanted to do a in-depth study of anyone of the many subjects that the collection of books were sure to hold . Elizabeth defiantly couldn't wait to see what books the library held, she had always loved to read and a good book to read would be a great way to pass time when she did have to go back to her room.

"I thank it isn't too hard to tell that this is the library, you can use this whenever you like and if you wish to take a book to your room to read while you are not allowed in the main part of the house, you may so. "The Undertaker said as Elizabeth stepped further into the room, she made her way to the nearness shelves and brushed her fingers over the names of the books fondly. He let her linger in the room for a few more minutes before speaking again. "You will have more time to explore later; right now I most show you the rest of the house." He said with a slight grin on his face.

Elizabeth nodded and flashed a small smile at him before following him out of the room. The Undertaker then showed her the rest of the house which had a very large kitchen and dining area. Paul was working very hard at cleaning the kitchen, muttering at he way. He didn't know what the Undertaker and Elizabeth were standing in the door way.

"Looks at this, just look. You would think these people grow up in a burn, they never clean up after themselves, and I am stuck with the mess always."

Elizabeth giggles when she heard this, which altered Paul to their presence.

"Oh what a way to fine me." Paul said awkwardly, not like that he has been muttering about the Ministry when they had came in. "here I am just muttering away and I didn't even know you was there. Sorry for the mess, the Ministry boy's aren't very good about cleaning up after themselves. I try to keep it as clean as I can."

The Undertaker frowned. "Looks like I am need to have a talk with them; they know better them to leave all the work up to you."

"Oh, no need Taker, I can handle it just fine."

"All the same, I will not have my house looking like a mess because they don't know how to clean up after themselves. If this is what the kitchen looks like, then I would hate to see the living room."

With that they left the kitchen and He then took her to a weight room, and another room with a full sized wrestling ring, which Elizabeth saw at once didn't match the rest of the house, as thought the two rooms had been fixed up not too long ago. He showed her his office, and showed her that some of the doors were simply supplied closets. When they had reached the last door, the undertaker stopped and gave a frown.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked

"I never go into this room and the ministry mostly spans all their time in here, I have no idea what it will look like, but it used to be very well made living room."

"What? Do you think they have destroyed it or something?"

The undertaker didn't answer; he just turned the handle and pushed the door open. What Elizabeth saw was what would be called a living room, but Elizabeth would say it was more like a game room. There was a pull table, dart board, and all other kinds of things in this room, and the TV looked more like a mini movie theater screen with a long couch in front of it. Elizabeth looked around the room and saw pills of old pizza boxes and some already drunk bear cans lying about. There were also dishes that once bearded food, now lay forgotten on the large coffee table. Everyone one stopped dead with what they were doing upon the entry of Elizabeth and the Undertaker.

"Wow this is a mess!" Elizabeth said after taking everything in. the Undertaker looked at the room in disgust. Then he looked at all the members of the Ministry. "Do any of you know the word clean? This is the most disgusting thing I have ever seen in my life. Clean it up, and if I ever see this room like this again I will scalp all of you and make you mob the flowers with your own hair.'

The Ministry was quit at work trying to clean the mess up, while the Undertaker watch over them. They had all the trash picked up and thrown away. They even swept and mop the floor, but as fair as dusting and things like that, it never accorded to them that it was something that needed to be done. Elizabeth just shook her head in disbelieve at them.

"Well, I never in my life." She said. "I thought that my little brother's room was bad when I was a kid, but this just topped his room any day"

"I am sorry Elizabeth, I had no idea." The Undertaker said as he walked them out of the room.

The undertaker then let her go about the house on her own, but was still very close by whenever she looked to see where he was. After a while she went to the library and picked one of the many books that it had. She sat down to read and in no time she was deep into a book. After a while The Undertaker informed his Ministry that he would be in his office looking over some paper work that he needed to sigh to make this house his own. He gave them instructions to watch Elizabeth and make sure that she does not try to escape.

After many hours of reading, Elizabeth looked up from her book to see were the Undertaker was. When she did not see him she got up and went to the door, and peered down the hall to see if he was just standing out there. When she didn't see him, she stepped out of the room and made her was to the entrance of the house. She them saw that the door stood slightly open.

Elizabeth stood there looking at it. The book she had been reading was still in her hand. "It would be so easy to just walk out, and leave." She thought, but then she remembered her ankles that were still not fully healed yet. However that was not the only thing that kept her from going. In fact she was just using her ankles as a reasonable reason to not make a brake for it now. The truth was, the real reason that she didn't go through that door was because she didn't want to leave. With that thought in mind she had decided that she was officially out of her fucking mind. She shook herself and turn back around to walk back to the library. What she had not seen was the man standing in the shadows the whole time she was fighting with herself to run or not.

The Undertaker stepped out of the dark corner he had been standing in the whole time with a smile on his face. He was very pleased with his prize, he had seen the look in her eyes, and he knew that she had wanted to make a run for it. He was glad that she didn't, because then he would have been forced to lock her in her room for while and he really didn't want to have to do that.

Soon night was coming and the Undertaker went to the library. He stood and watched her for a moment in the door way before speaking. "Ok, it's getting dark, it time for you to get back to your room."

Elizabeth looked up and it was clear that his words upset her." Already, it doesn't seem like I have been out more than an hour"

The Undertaker didn't like the tone in her voice. "You have been out all day, since 8 am, it is almost 6 pm now. You have had more than enough time for one day. Now come on."

Elizabeth notices the sternness in his voice; she signed and got up, then gave him a sad smile. "I'm sorry, I just really enjoyed being out of that room. I hope I earned the chance to come out tomorrow." She said in a questioning voice.

The Undertaker smiled, and kissed her on the forehead. "yes, you have done better than I could have hoped for. You have earned tomorrow too."

At this she smiled up at him and went back out to her room with him. After making sure that she had her dinner brought up to her. He left her for the night, locking the door behind him. "Yes," he thought. "She will do just fine if she keeps this up."


	15. Chapter 15

Elizabeth woke up bright and early the next day, by the time she even started hearing movement in the house she had already taken a bath and put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. She was putting her hair up in a pony tail when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Elizabeth said as she put her dirty clothes in the happer and walked out of the bed room

Paul walked in with a plate of food, and gave Elizabeth a once over before smiling. "Why, don't you look happy this morning, your already dress and everything?"

"Yes, I have big plans for today." Elizabeth said smiling

"Oh, and just what is that." Paul said as he set the table

"It's about time to put the Ministry in to good use. Today they are going to clean this house from top to bottom. The Undertaker was right; it's not up to you to do everything."

"You may have a hard time getting them to do anything; the only one they listen to is the Undertaker. So don't be upset if they refuse."

"Refuse to do what?" Said a deep voice, making both Paul and Elizabeth jump. The Undertaker stood in the door way looking at them intently

"Oh, Paul and I were talking about my plans to get the Ministry to clean the house. Now that I am coming out, I can't just stand by and let the house be so dirty." Elizabeth explain with a proud smile

"And, you are thanking that they will not help, Paul? Well I will tell them myself, that if they do not clean today, then they will have to answer to me."

"Really, you would do that?" asked Elizabeth

The Undertaker nodded. "But before you start doing anything, you need to eat a good meal. I also don't want you to do too much. Your ankles are still not fully healed yet. Is that clear?" Elizabeth nodded "Good, now let's eat"

With that the Undertaker sat down, while Paul pulled a chair out for Elizabeth. By now Paul knew what Elizabeth's favorite foods were and so he fixed her plate. After the two had finished their meal, the Undertaker got up and extended his hand for Elizabeth. She allowed the Undertaker to help her up out of the chair, and then they walked out of the room side by side.

~~~~~~~~~~~~O_O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok you guys, we need to go over everything again, when the Undertaker and his Ministry come on Monday, everyone needs to be ready." Vince said to the group of people in front of him. "Now, we cannot attack them until Elizabeth is safe in the locker room and all of the Ministry members are well away from her. When that happens, everyone needs to jump them. In the mean time Chyna will then get Elizabeth from the locker room, out of the building and in to a plane before the Ministry knows what hit them.

"What happens if one of them brakes through and stops Chyna before she is able to get to Elizabeth" Triple H asked from the back of the group. "All of you have to keep an eye out for that, if you see Chyna having any problems, you need to get to her as soon as possible. It is important that we get Elizabeth, or we are fighting for no reason at all. This is are only chance. Once the Undertaker realizes that we are trying to get Elizabeth, we may not have another chance again in the future." "If you like, I can watch Chyna's back" said a voice that everyone was not glad to hear. They all look in the direction of the door and saw Ken Shamrock standing there looking smug. "What the hell are you doing here Shamrock; we kicked you out after that little stunt you pulled. It's your fault that Elizabeth is even in the situation she is in right now in the first place." Shawn Michaels said. Ken took a defensive stance, which made both Shawn and Triple H do the same

"I asked him to be here, we need everyone on this that we can get." Vince said, waving the three men down with his hand.

"Well, he is NOT watching my back, he is not getting any were near Elizabeth. If he wants to help, then he can fight with the other guys. Kane will be watching my back." Chyna's said, not even looking at Ken. She was so pissed that Vince had allowed Ken to join them after all the Ken did to Elizabeth.

Ken gave Chyna a dirty look but didn't say anything. "Yes, It would be better for Kane to watch out for Chyna. He is the biggest and I know that he can get the job done." Said Vince

~~~~~~~~~~~~O_O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~O_O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The house was in an up roar, man were either mopping, sweeping , or standing on latter's to dust away all the grim that had collated on the shelves of books. Elizabeth looked around her pleased. She then went to the kitchen to find Paul setting happy in a chair in a very clean kitchen.

"oh, this is so nice." Paul said when Elizabeth walked in."I haven't had to do anything today. Normally I am running around all day cleaning up, and then I have to cook in between cleaning. Well I do still have to cook today, but that's not so bad."

Elizabeth giggles at him, and was glad to see what he was so happy. "Who, said that you were going to have to cook. I was thinking that maybe I could do the cooking today."

"Oh, what did you have in mind?

"How about lasagna, with a nice salad and some garlic bread? Do we have everything for that?"

Oh, yes we have everything already here. Please allow me to help if you need anything."

"I sure will," Elizabeth looked at the clock. "And I better start now if I am going to get it done by supper time."

With that Elizabeth started to pull what she needed out, and got to work. She soon had the lasagna in the over and was working on the garlic bread when the Undertaker came in. he looked at Elizabeth gave Paul a questioning look.

Paul smile "she wanted to cook for us today."

The Undertaker moved closer to Paul "You are making sure that she hadn't poisoned anything." He said just load enough for Paul to hear.

"Don't worry; there isn't anything in here that she can put in the food." Paul said at equal volume

"Ok, well tell me when the food is ready so I can take her up to her room when she is done"

Paul looked at him in surprise." really Mark, don't you think it would be better if we all eat in the dining room. She cooked this meal for all of us. It would be nice if she could enjoy it with everyone as well."

The Undertaker considered it for a moment; maybe it wouldn't be too much to allow her too. After all she has been doing so well.

"Very well, go set up the table for the meal."

Paul nodded and went to work, and so the Undertaker and Elizabeth were alone.

"It smells good; I can't wait to see if it tastes just as nice"

Elizabeth smiled at him over her shoulder. "I hope you will like it, everyone says my lasagna is the best."

"Well, you will get to hear it first hand when everyone tries it; tonight we will all eat in the dining room."

Elizabeth turned and gave the Undertaker the most dazzling smile he has seen yet. Then gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, I will really like that."

Again, it took the Undertaker a little while to get over the shock of what she just did. But after he recovered he lifted her chin when his figure and gave her a light kiss on the lips. She didn't make any move to stop him, but he didn't go any further. He knew that she wasn't ready for what he wanted, and he wasn't going to force her. In her own time, she will be ready, and she knew that when she was, it would be that much more enjoyable. When he pulled back he looked at her and noted the red tent on her cheeks. "Anything for you." he said, making her cheeks darken to a deeper shade of red. He kissed her on the forehead and left her to her cooking. Elizabeth stood staring at the door for a long time, still trying to find the ability to breathe. "Maybe he isn't so bad after" she thought, then turn around back to the garlic bread smiling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~O_O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chyna and Kane were back at the motel in Chyna's room. Chyna' was very upset over what happen today and she need her best friend there to vent to.

"I swear if that ass hole thanks he is getting any were near Elizabeth he has another thing coming."

"Vince was just grabbing at straws Chyna. He does care for Elizabeth and he wants her back just as much as we do."

"But did he have to allow KEN to be a part of the rescue group."

"There are not a lot of people that are willing to fight the Ministry Chyna. The only reason why the Corporation even got evolved is because we are a part of it. We need as many people as we can get. Ken will most likely be too worried about fighting for his life, then to worry about trying to get to Elizabeth."

Chyna flopped down on the bed beside Kane. "I hope your right Kane, because if he fucks up our plans to get her back I'm going to kill him."

"Remember, I am going to be the one that is watching your back. If anyone, and that also means Ken too, tries to interfere they will have to deal with me."

Chyna smiled up at Kane, he had his mask off, and she was the only one he would take it off around. Unlike what people thank his face in not disfigured. Kane even seems to believe that it is. She has tried over and over again to tell him that there is nothing wrong with his face, but he never believes her. She sat there looking at him. He didn't know how amazing he was. He was the best guy she knew; she was heads over hills for him. Then before she knew what she was doing, she lean over and kissed Kane on the lips. Kane was shocked; he had told her that he had never really been with a woman, so she was sure that this was all new to him. This made her like him ever more. After a while Kane started to kiss back, and soon it depend. Before they both knew it their cloths were coming off, and they were lying down on the bed. Chyna broke the kiss and started up at him. "I love you." she said. Kane looked here in the eyes at her for a while seeing the truth of her word in them. He was having a hard time coming up with a respond. "I love you too" he said finally and kissed her again…..

~~~~~~~~~~~~O_O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone was having a good time. Elizabeth had to laugh as the Ministry; they were goofing around at each other. The Undertaker sat and watch Elizabeth, paying no minded to the others. The meal she had made for them all was the best thing he had ever tasted, and he couldn't help but to thank about the many other meals that she will make in the future. At this time he could see a life for them together. One where she would stay by his side willing. The meal was drawing to a close and everyone was doing more talking then eating. "Ok, it is getting late, I thank we should turn in for the night." He said finally when he was sure that everyone had had their fill.

Elizabeth let out a sigh and allowed herself to be lead out of the dining room, clearly not wanting to leave just yet. The Ministry all saw this and they frowned at the two as they left. They didn't want her to leave either and was mad at the Undertaker for taking her away.


End file.
